Tormented
by Copton
Summary: Lionel has discovered Clarks secret and will use it to obtain ultimate power over the three men who wish to protect it Jonathon, Lex and Clark... WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT RAPE AND SOME VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well, well Mr. Kent" Lionel acknowledged, marking his appearance in the library. Clark was sitting on the black leather sofa with his back to the door making himself comfortable in what Lionel still considered his home. "I see my son has left you unattended. Gone to get you one of his many flash cars no doubt." He continued, his tone reflecting his disgust at the way Lex catered to the requests of this farm boy.

"Mr. Luthor." Clark acknowledged as he stood and turned to face him. "Actually, Lex asked me to meet him here. I am just waiting for him to get home."

"Hmm" was all the response Clark needed to realize that his presence was not appreciated at this time. "Maybe I'll catch up with Lex a little later." Clark suggested as he reached for his jacket and laid it over his forearm.

"Yes you do that." Lion paused briefly before continuing. "My son and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Another pause as he waited for Clark to leave. "I'll be sure to inform him that you were here."

Clark simply nodded his head recognizing the finality of the dismissal.

Left alone with his thoughts Lionel contemplated the one foreseeable weakness that could possibly be used to control the heir to his fortune. Lex's admiration for this young flannel clad farm boy, more specifically the son of Jonathon Kent, would be his downfall in the end.

Someone would use this weakness, the inevitability of that fact was certain. The question that remained unanswered was who would ultimately make that connection to the detriment of everything he had built. This was an unknown. A question that Lionel saw the potential of answering for himself. If someone was going to tap into the weaknesses of his son it was going to be him.

Consider the possibilities of finally mastering control over his son's future in a father know best kind of way. The ramifications of this ultimate power were immeasurable and invaluable.

To take it one step further, it was evident to Lionel as he though through the domino effect of his newly found knowledge, there were a few other people who stood to lose a considerable amount if the secrets of Clark Kent's abilities were to be leaked to a few key members of the scientific community.

In the forefront of his mind was Jonathon Kent. To see this stubborn strong man accommodate Lionel's every whim would be more satisfying than any hostile business take over to date.

And then there was Clark, Mr. Nobility himself. What good would all his powers be if he wasn't a hero to the people closest to him. Lionel's smirk turned to a full-toothed grin as he considered the possibilities of having these three men under his thumb. Running their lives independently of each other. Each without the knowledge that the other was making certain sacrifices for them.

This link was painfully simple. Lex would do whatever it took to protect his friend from harm, Jonathon would move heaven and earth to protect his son and his secrets and Clark, well Clark would be the piece du resistance. He would give himself completely to protect his father, the farm and keep his secret from discovery by the world but more importantly by Lex. He could easily be manipulated to believe that if Lex knew his secret their friendship would be lost forever.

"Dad," Lex's entrance into the room dragged Lionel from his thoughts, "to what do I owe this impromptu visit? Bored of the high life in the city already are we?"

"Lex, son, does a father need to have a reason to drop in for a visit with his child?"

"Dad why don't we due away with the pleasantries and get to the real reason you are here."

"You know Lex, your young friend Mr. Kent was here earlier. Fine young man, takes after his father, right down to his taste in fashion."

Lex watched his father with curiosity as he racked the galls on the pool table and chalked his cue. "You know we have been over this a thousand times, my friendship with Clark is of no concern to you." He reminded as he followed through with the break watching the balls settle in various locations around the table.

"On the contrary Lex. Your young friend is of great concern to me. Or should I say could be of great concern to me and my associates."

"Why is that exactly, you planning on offering him a job to save him from a life of farm chores" Lex smirked up from his position above his cue as he lined up for the next shot.

"Interesting choice of words Lex, save him from a life." He paused and watched for a reaction to his words, "you see Mr. Kent has reached a fork in the road of life and he has yet to realize it."

"Hmm and what is that exactly?" Lex looked up unconcerned as he studied the table in front of him.

"Well you see our young friend has a secret, one which I believe is of interest to you." Lex's grey eyes flared with sudden interest. A instantly as the interest flickered it was masked again under a layer of distain and uneasiness learned over many years of dealing with his father.

With this non-verbal confirmation that he had his undivided attention Lionel continued with his unveiling. "It would appear that Clark has, shall we say, certain abilities that the average man does not possess."

Lex stared down the cue at the balls on the table. Attempting to focus his attention on the task at hand rather than give his father the satisfaction of knowing he had tweaked his interest. In front of him Lionel reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a hand full of photographs and tossed them on the table in front of Lex.

Lex watched them land between the cue ball and the eleven ball, which was his chosen target. He sighed with the frustration that always accompanied any interface with his father. "What is this about dad?"

"I just thought you would be interested in the newly acquired findings of my investigation Lex, given your obvious interest in the well being of this boy and his family."

"Dad, I am warning you" Lex began taking the necessary steps around the table to close the distance between himself and his father.

"No Lex, on the contrary, I am warning you. I suggest tat you learn to curb that temper of yours if you don't want to see your friend end up as a Lab Rat in Belle Reeve."

Lex stopped short, pictures in hand. He looked down at the photos and began sifting threw them. They single handedly contained the answers to all the questions he had ever had about Clark and the mystery that surrounded him. Pictures of Clark driving fence posts into the lifting a tractor off the ground for his father to repair, and his appearance on time framed pictures mere minutes apart one at the mansion and then at the Kent farm.

Lost in thought Lex barely felt his father come up behind him and place his hands on his shoulders. Lionel leaned in to whisper in Lex's ear. "Like I said, Clark has unknowingly reached a fork in the road of his life." Lex could feel the heat of his scotch-laced breath on his ear and neck. He attempted to step forward out of his forceful fingers.

"Lex only you can decide the path his life will take. Think it over and in the meantime, I suggest for Clark's sake you don't reveal your new knowledge, not even to Clark." Lionel felt his loins tighten as he increase his hold on Lex both figuratively and literally. Lex would commit himself to protect his friend or he would turn against Clark and join Lionel in harnessing Clark's abilities. Either way it was a win, win situation. He leaned in closer and whispered, "Your weakness will be your downfall son/" With that he walked away leaving the recent developments sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathon Kent was in the barn cleaning up stalls when he heard the footfalls behind him.

"Hey Clark, just in time, give me a hand will ya?" he called out over his shoulder.

"My, my what do we have here?" Jonathon froze in place at the sound of the voice. He knew the voice and the tone all too well. Why would Lionel pay him a visit unless he wanted something? "I always did admire your work ethic and strong back Jonathon."

He straightened up and turned to face Lionel, "What do you want?"

"I expected more hospitality from you Jonathon but I can see you are a busy man," Lionel mocked as he shot a glance around the barn with disgust, "so I'll keep it short."

"Good, do that and then get the hell of my property."

"You will do well to learn to curb your tongue when you speak to me Jonathon. Not to worry you will learn and I will thoroughly enjoy every minute of teaching you."

"I think it's time you leave." Jonathon said with a hint of worry in his voice as he glared at Lionel with angry brown eyes.

"I came here to talk to you about your son."

"What about Clark?"

"Well it seems he has some special talents, but I don't have to tell you that," Lionel smirked stepping in closer "do I?".

"I don't know what you are talking about." He answered with a wavering hint of finality in his voice.

"Come now Jonathon, super speed, heat vision, strength beyond that of mere men. How long did you think you could keep him hidden from the world?"

"I don't" Jonathon started his denial but was cut short.

"Do you take me for an idiot." Lionel demanded as he threw a copy of the same pictures he had given to Lex at Jonathon's feet. "Seems you have a secret." He paused as he observed the look on Jonathon Kent's face as he stared at the pictures on the ground in front of him, obviously at a lack for words. "I can help you keep that secret or I can make it public knowledge through the research papers published by my lab. The choice is up to you."

"What do you want Lionel?" He forced the words from his mouth like acid, knowing that was the expected response.

"What do I want, that is a very good question. I don't know yet really." He stepped in so he was breathing on Jonathon's cheek. Jonathon made a move to step away, "Stay!" Lionel barked out, stopping him in his tracks. "You really should try not to anger me Jonathon, that boy of yours could have a very interesting and painful future if you don't learn that lesson very quickly."

Jonathon turned his face away in an effort to regain some of his personal space, "Luthor get off my property and leave my family alone or.."

"Or what exactly, I don't believe you are in any position to be making threats. Perhaps you want to push me?" he suggested as he pushed Jonathon backwards into a support beam. "Perhaps you want to see how far my influence will get me. You saw what I can do to the people in this community first hand. You can not even begin to fathom what I could do to that boy of yours, so don't try my patience." Lionel was so close that Jonathon was virtually pinned to the beam.

"What ever it is you want it stays between me and you. You leave my family out of this." Jonathon said in a voice not indicative of a man with little room to negotiate.

"For now." Lionel paused, watching the concern on his adversary's face age him, "How long it remains that way is the only bit of our arrangement you may have some control over."

"What do you want?" he asked again trying to convey a tone of patience.

"I want you," he paused for effect with a knowing smile creeping onto his lips. He slowly reached up and gently ran his finger along the side of Jonathon's face, "at my disposal for whatever takes my fancy at the time. I also want our little arrangement to be kept just between the two of us. It would be a shame for Clark to spend the rest of his life behind the walls of Belle Reeve. Let's work on not letting that happen, shall we?" With that he turned and started walking out of the barn.

Jonathon watched him leave managing to stand his ground until Lionel disappeared around the corner. Once he was out of sight he fell to his knees and ran his hands through his hair. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

One last person to visit and entertainment would be set up for his enjoyment. Clark was crossing the street headed to the Talon to see Lana when the black limousine pulled to a stop in front of him. The door opened and the voice from within startled Clark who was expecting a flippant remark from Lex about Jay Walking.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kent." Lionel paused for a cordial response back which never came. "Get in son, I think we have some things to discuss regarding your future."

"Actually Mr.Luthor, I'm pretty busy." Clark started to back away from the car nervously fingering his knapsack. He cursed himself silently that Lionel had this affect on him. Lionel always had that look that clearly said he was better than Clark and that he disapproved of his friendship with Lex and that made Clark very nervous.

"Oh that is too bad. I was really hoping to sit down and discuss your friendship with my son. It appears it may be in jeopardy. But if you are too busy then I will be on my way. Good day Clark."

"Wait" Clark snapped out as he stopped the door from slamming shut. "Wait" he repeated correcting his tone, "What do you mean in jeopardy?"

"Get in." Lionel smiled at the already apparent victory. This was going to be so simple. This boy was so naïve it was pathetic. All that strength and talent was wasted on a youth who did not have the knowledge or drive to use it wisely for his own personal gain. Lionel meant to rectify this given time and tools, both of which he had ample of.

Clark was already sitting across from him in the shroud of the black leather interior. Lionel shut the car door and motioned to the driver to continue on and methodically shut the glass window to ensure privacy for what was to come.

"You know Clark you have the potential to be an enterprising young man given the necessary guidance and affluential influence."

Clark watched him closely waiting for an answer to his previous question and silently wondering where they were going.

"Now take my son for example. He has the drive and the intelligence but he lacks patience and resolve. He lacks the ability to sacrifice in order to achieve his goals. His fondness of you is an example of his weakness and you yours." He continued explaining,seeing the obvious confusion on Clark's face. "I know your friendship with Lex means a lot but what I am curious about is how much exactly does it mean to you?"

"What do you mean?" Clark probed suspiciously.

"It has come to my attention that you possess, shall we say, certain talents and abilities that you have yet to divulge to my son. Why is that exactly?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Clark stated staring forward in an attempt to bluff what he knew was coming next.

Lionel simply laughed at the denial. "Come now Clark, it's finished. Your secret is no longer yours alone to keep." He leaned forward closing the distance between them. "I know your secret, don't push me into proving it to the world. I have seen what you can do and now I am going to harness it. Unless you want everyone to find out about your unique abilities I suggest you drop the act and listen carefully." Clark swallowed, eyes wide, but did not respond.

"Life is made up of a series of events and choices. Here is your choice, as of now you and I have entered into a business arrangement of sorts. I will tell you what I want you to do and you will do it. Simple. And in return you will maintain your freedom and continue your friendship with Lex."

"Mr. Luthor, I-"

"Choose your words carefully son." Lionel interrupted as he tossed the pack of pictures onto Clark's lap. Clark fell silent as he glanced down at the photos. He felt himself start to shake as he reached down but thought better of picking up the photos, concerned that Lionel would sense his fear.

"You were saying?" Lionel prompted his young pawn.

"Why are you doing this?" Clark asked as he continued to stare down at his lap feeling his eyes well up with tears of fear, nervousness, and an overwhelming feeling of complete powerlessness.

"I stand a lot to gain by our new found friendship. You see, I have always wanted someone who could get me everything I wanted at the flick of my fingers."

"What is it you want from me?"

"Oh a good many things. Time will tell how busy you will be. In the meantime, I have something to show you." He said as the car slowed to a stop in front of Luthorcorp.

Clark felt his body respond by getting out of the vehicle and was walking before he registered what was happening.

"No." Clark bit out as he stopped on the sidewalk in front of the building.

"Pardon." Lionel turned looking surprised.

"No. I said no. I am not going anywhere with you." Realizing how he must sound to passersby he lowered his voice and his tone took on less of an edge. "I am not going to do anything for you. You can do what ever you want to me but I will never help you."

Lionel smiled, oh he was going to enjoy this part most of all. "Son, maybe your should step inside and see what I have to show you before you make your decision. It is always best to make a fully informed decision in matters of such importance."

Clark felt an uneasiness settle over him as he considered his options.

"Maybe your friendship with Lex isn't as important to you as I had originally thought, but I am sure that your home is." Lionel threatened as he turned to walk through the front door of Luthorcorp.

"What? Wait!" Clark reached for the sleeve of Lionel's jacket.

"Follow me." Lionel commanded with an air of confidence as he continued through the doors.

Clark felt trapped even before he entered the building. He knew Lionel would never enter into this without having everything planned out to the finest detail. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves and settle his stomach. Then he dutifully followed the older man through the building without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

They continued through the building without a word, the silence adding to Clark's very apparent unease.

"Um Mr. Luthor?"

"Hmm?"

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"As I said, only time will tell where this arrangement will take us." Lionel toyed in answer. Clark could feel his fear convert to anger. He knew why Lex hated interactions with his father. Everything seemed to be a play on words, a constant attempt to keep his adversaries on edge. He didn't repeat the question knowing it would go unanswered until Lionel felt the need to divulge more.

They stopped at a steel door in the basement. Lionel pressed his thumb against the keypad on the wall next to the entrance. The sound of hydraulics filled the hall as the door slid open.

The room was empty with the exception of a small table that had a model of a highway development and some buildings. Next to it was an examining table with straps and a trolley with an assortment of syringes, scalpels and cloth.

Clark started to back up towards the door. He could feel his breath quicken and his heartbeat begin to race. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the examination table.

"Relax Clark." Lionel started as he hit the remote in his hand and the door secured shut behind Clark.

"No." Clark whispered and shook his head. His mouth felt dry and he could feel the panic taking over his body. His hands were cold and he was shivering.

"Mr. Kent, I can not continue our conversation if you do not get control of your emotions. You and my son have a lot in common. He never seizes to amaze me with his obvious lack of concern for keeping his feelings in check. You are like an open book." Lionel stepped in dangerously close. "Get yourself together, I don't have all day."

Clark made a valiant effort to mask his emotions, silently angry again with himself for showing such weakness in front of this man. He cleared his throat and licked his lips, still fidgeting with his knapsack.

"Step over here and take a look at my latest business proposal." Lionel offered in a somewhat gentle tone. Clark followed him over to the table with the model display all the while being leery of the table behind him.

"What is it?" Clark asked clearing his throat again.

"It is a new plant for military experimentation, the development of military transportation and weaponry. But most importantly is the location. It is currently located on your farm, well more precisely your parent's farm." He paused and let this sink in before continuing. "I was hoping you could help me finalize its location Clark."

"You can't built there, you don't own the property and my father would never sell it to you." Clark informed him.

"Ah yes your father. He always has been a thorn in my side. Good man, stubborn to a fault, but a pain nonetheless. How do you think he would react if he knew his son's secret was on the verge of becoming a public document?"

"You can't-"

"Oh, but I can and I will." Lionel interrupted. "The choice is yours, you can leave now and let your parents suffer to maintain your secret and lose your friendship with Lex. Or, you can do the right thing and take responsibility for your uniqueness. The choice is yours to make."

Clark tried to process what was just said to him. He was struggling with the reality of the situation.

"Mr. Kent, I am an extremely busy man. Your reluctance is all the answer I need." Lionel flipped open his phone and began dialing.

"What are you doing?"

"I am taking action on your decision. I am calling my lawyers and having them draft up the purchase documents on the farm for your father to sign." Lionel stated.

"No! Stop!" Clark lunged forward but stopped short of grabbing the phone. "I'll do it. Whatever you want I'll do it just leave them out of this." The words spilled from his mouth before he knew their full implication.

Lionel smirked and his phone flipped closed with a snap of the finality of a sealed deal. "Seems my expectations of you have not been misplaced. Let's get started, shall we?"

Clark stood watching Lionel as he sauntered over to the examining table. He gently fingered the leather straps, "Strip." He demanded without looking up from the strap.

"Excuse me?" Clark asked quite sure he had misheard him.

"First lesson in our new arrangement Mr. Kent, I do not like to repeat myself. I said strip."

Clark stood there frozen with the realization of the request, "Mr. Luthor, I-"

"Lesson number two. When I ask you, no, when I tell you to do something I expect that it is done immediately. I am not going to repeat myself again. Do It Now!" Lionel commanded, his patience wearing thin as he flipped open his phone and began to dial. He watched Clark for his response and was not disappointed. The boy dropped his bag and began unbuttoning his shirt. Clark stared back at him with pleading eyes.

"Hello Lex, meet me at the mansion tonight at seven." There was a brief pause before he continued, "I don't care how you do it, just be there." Satisfied that Clark's undressing was underway he hung up the phone. His bluffing was working out nicely; Clark would be a very useful tool in the toolbox to use at will.

"Everything." Lionel clarified when Clark stood there in his boxers. Clark's eyes betrayed his thoughts.

"I have no intention of invading your person Mr. Kent. I am simple interested in your make up."

Oddly somewhat relieved Clark shakily removed his boxers. He was shaking uncontrollably from the terror that was running through every nerve of his body and he focused on trying to control his nerves. His face flushed with the embarrassment of the situation. He was naked both figuratively and literally in front of the man who would use every bit of his strengths against him.

"Rule Number One Clark!" Lionel yelled as he slammed the palm of his hand on the smooth metal table. Clark shook himself out of thought.

"What was it?" Lionel demanded.

" You… you don't like to repeat yourself." Clark stammered.

"You must learn to pay attention to me at all times if this arrangement is to remain status quo. I said get on the table. Do it now."

Clark's lower jaw started to quiver and his eyes filled with unshed tears as he shakily walked over to the table. He sat on the cold steel with his back to Lionel.

He felt hands on either shoulder. "That's a good boy, now lay down."

Clark shuddered but slowly swung his feet up onto the table and laid his head down. He couldn't remember ever feeling this vulnerable. Staring at the ceiling, unblinking he tried to remove himself mentally from the movements around him. He barely felt Lionel securing him to the table with the leather straps. At any given time he knew he could snap the straps off and break Lionel's neck with ease. Why didn't he? It would be so easy to take his life. He would be ridding the world of a man who exemplified the very essence of evil.

Emotions over took good sense and he did just that, well almost. He snapped the strap and reached for Lionel's throat.

Lionel struggled for air that wouldn't come. He rasped as he fought to talk. "I wouldn't do that," was all he managed to get out. Clark was still on his back holding Lionel by the throat off to the right of the table.

"No and why exactly would that be?" Clark asked through gritted teeth. He was shaking still now but this time it was from sheer determination not to kill this man. Feeling powerful for the first time, he loosened his grip to allow Lionel to talk.

"Do you take me for a fool Mr. Kent?" Lionel asked through his interspersed coughing.

"What do you mean?" Clark seethed.

"I have plans in place should I die that will allow my threats to you and your family to be carried out in my absence. Should I pass on your father is to be killed, your home is to be demolished and all my research on you will be sent to my son, my researchers and the media."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to believe me. Find out for yourself." Lionel challenged with an air of confidence.

Clark's eyes darted around the room looking for something that would indicate that Lionel was bluffing. Angrily he tossed Lionel away from the table, releasing his grip and the last hope of regaining control over his life.

Lionel quickly recovered and approached the table still gingerly searching his throat with his fingers for damages. He coughed gently and leaned over Clark so he was mere inches from his face. "Last chance Mr. Kent, you have tried my patience for the last time. Tell me, what are you most afraid of hmm?"

Clark blinked at the question, mouth open slightly still breathing heavily from the exertion of controlling his desires to kill Lionel. "No answer, no matter. I plan on finding out for myself at any rate."

Lionel reached over to the tray beside the table and picked up a needle. He grabbed Clark's wrist and commanded that he remain still. As the needle began to push against the skin the tip snapped in half leaving no mark on Clark's arm.

"My, my, I always said you were thick skinned but really," he mused as he stared at the needle before him.

Next he reached for the surgeon's scalpel. He re-secured his grip on Clark's wrist. "Let's try this again shall we?" Lionel's words were more to himself that to Clark. He pressed the blade to Clark's forearm and drew a line down towards his wrist. The blade did not break the skin nor did it leave any semblance of a mark. Lionel pressed harder, visibly shaking with the exertion of the effort. The blade of the scalpel met the same fate as the needle. "Interesting Mr. Kent," Lionel purred. "How is it that I am unable to break the skin but yet I have seen you bleed on a number of occasion?"

Clark's mind raced. When had Lionel seen him bleed, was it when he was exposed to meteor rock or when he had his powers stripped from him? Those were the only times he could think of that this may have been possible. Neither of these were scenarios he was willing to give to Lionel.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"You don't know?" Lionel leaned in against Clark and whispered into his ear, "Young man I seriously doubt that. In any case I have things to see to prior to my meeting with Lex tonight." Lionel stepped away from the table picking up his coat from the back of the chair and draping it over one arm.

Clark swallowed as he eyed Lionel with suspicion, "Mr. Luthor I told you, I don't know why you can't penetrate my skin. Maybe it's because I am nervous." Clark offered trying to sound sincere.

"Oh I very much doubt that Clark. At any rate you have until tomorrow to find a solution to our little problem. I expect to see you exactly as you are now with a solution at hand at ten am tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

Clark couldn't bring himself to answer. He lay there letting a cold shiver run its course along his spine.

"I am sure you can see yourself out. Good day Mr. Kent." Lionel hit the button on the remote and the door opened with a loud thud and he disappeared around the corner.

Clark lay on the bed, numbness overcoming his senses. What was he going to do? He couldn't let Lionel have knowledge of the one thing that could kill him. That would seal his fate for good. But what were his options? He couldn't let his parents lose the farm or lose his friendship with Lex.

Clark dragged himself from his thoughts with the realization that the tears he had been holding back were now freely falling down his cheeks. He thought about Lionel's last words, "exactly as you are now" and his face flushed again with the embarrassment yet to come. He thought better of snapping the remaining leather straps holding him to the table and began to unbuckle them slowly as he sniffed away his frustration and tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Lex had spent the previous night in a restless sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw flashes of what the pictures his father had shown him could lead to. He had spent the night thinking about Clark being forced to live out his life as his father's pet experiment.

Lex knew all too well the evils of Belle Reeve and the implications to Clark and his family once he entered behind the walls of the infamous research center.

Concern for Clark flipped back and forth with anger at him for his deception. How many times had he stared into that young face and given his so-called friend the chance to trust him? How could Clark have lied to him with such ease? Maybe his father was right; maybe Clark didn't deserve his loyalty. Maybe he should help his father derive the benefits from these unexplained abilities. Then his thoughts would trail back to the face of the younger brother he never had. He had seen Clark's eyes filled with hurt, anger, fear and forgiveness more times than he could count. Maybe, just maybe it was Lex's turn to pull his friend from harms way and stop him from drowning in his own secrets.

The next day had been spent walking the halls of Belle Reeve, looking through plexi-glass windows at the tormented souls within. These were the people society forgot. How could he contribute to what his father had planned? To see Clark's innocence chipped at with each new test would destroy Lex and he knew it.

Decision made he waited in the library of the mansion for his father.

Lionel was punctual as always and Lex tried to remain calm as his father closed the distance between them. "Dad." Lex acknowledged his arrival as he lifted his glass of scotch to his lips.

"Hello son, I trust you had had a full day of contemplation. I do hope you slept well, you look a little tired." Lionel mocked as he raised his finger towards his son's face. Anyone on the outside looking in would have thought the motion was one of a concerned father but Lex saw it for what it was, an attempt to establish control at the start of the meeting.

Lex turned his face away from his father's touch, "I'm fine Dad."

"Have you made your decision then?"

"I will never be you, I will never become you and I will never join you if that is what you are asking." Lex announced with a false air of confidence unsure of how true his own statement really was.

"I see. So what is t you are saying then Lex, because you see either option left you doing exactly that. You join me against Clark or you join me to protect Clark."

Lex let the words sink in as he stared at the glass in his hand. "I was thinking I might pay Clark a visit and discuss his abilities. You know clear the air up between us."

"I think that is a great idea son. While you are at it why don't you drop this off in the mail for me?" Lionel agreed as he passed Lex an envelope addressed to the Daily Planet. Lex stared at it, its pertinence to the conversation becoming very apparent. "Go ahead and open it. I am sure you will find it riveting." Lionel finished as he began to pour himself a scotch from the decanter.

Lex tried not to let his fingers tremble as he opened the envelope. Inside was an article with Clark's picture in the inset. "Teen Boy found to have special powers" Lex read the headline out loud. "Bit of a flare for the dramatic, wouldn't you say Dad?"

"Keep reading Lex, get an insight into what the future holds for our young friend."

Lex went on to read about the abilities and powers Clark possessed as well as how they linked to a number of random crimes and murders yet to happen. It continued on to say that Clark had been taken into custody for the protection of the state of Kansas. It also described at great lengths Clark as a diabolic mad-man hell bent and on ruling the world and Jonathon and Martha who it seems harbored this monster would stand trial for aiding a dangerous criminal.

Lex stood, paper in hand, starring at the man who threatened to make this all too real. "You can't do this." Realizing how lame his words were almost before he finished speaking them.

"Come now son, I expected more from you than that. You and I both know that I can and I will if you insist on continuing your rebellious behavior."

Lex simply stood there, not too sure of his next move. Lionel came over and slid the paper back into the envelope. "Well Lex?"

"What do you want from me?" My how Lionel enjoyed hearing that sentence of defeat for the third time in as many days.

"Hmm, what do I want? Let's see, well for starts I want all the Lexcorp shares to be sold to Luthorcorp in a merger. I want this pathetic excuse for a plant shut down for good. Also, I want you back where you belong, in Metropolis with me. Oh, I almost forgot, I want a grandson."

Lex had seen all but the last as a given but was taken back by the request for a grandson. He half choked on the breath he hadn't realized he had drawn in sharply. "What! Dad I-"

"I know, I know. No self respecting Luthor has a child that is born a bastard and since you aren't married that does pose a problem. That is unless you were to get married."

"What exactly are you getting at Dad?" Lex asked dreading what was to come.

"It seems to me son that you have had your chance picking the future Mrs. Luthor only to meet with disappointment. So, in order to ensure an heir to my legacy I have taken it upon myself to pick someone for you."

Lex's lips curled in part with the humor of his father's statement and in part with the fear of its seriousness. "You can't really be serious Dad?" Was all he could think to say.

"Oh on the contrary Lex, I am very serious. In fact, I have the young lady waiting outside in the limo for an invitation when the time is right. You see now is where you earn your young friends freedom Lex." Lionel said as he pressed a green felt jewelry box into his son's hand. He curled Lex's fingers around the box and embraced him with one arm drawing him in close. "Son you are going to be happy whether you like it or not." And he firmly patted Lex on the back and strolled away.

His back to him he continued, "Don't be so surprised Lex an good many well to do families enter their children into arranged marriages. The young lady in question is a Miss Sarah Unrae. I believe you may have met her at one of your many social gatherings or perhaps your last marriage. Her father is Sam Unrae, he owns a number of computer software companies across the country. She is a temptress to say the least. You would be wise to keep her happy."

"I am not marrying anyone, so you can forget your hair-brained scheme and get out!" Lex announced with finality.

"I am sure your young friend and his family will be sorry to hear that Lex but just remember the decision was yours alone to make. Good night." Lionel put his glass down and began towards the door.

Lex looked down past the hand still holding the unopened jewelry box and then to the envelope containing the damaging news article.

"Dad?"

"Yes son." Lionel stopped without turning to face Lex.

"When do I meet her?"

"You know Lex," Lionel started as he turned around, "your indecisiveness is not a flattering quality for a Luthor to possess."

"When Dad?" Lex's temper began to flare up in both his tone and his eyes.

"First things first Lex. On your knees."

"What?"

"On your knees, now." Lionel tapped the envelope that he had crossed the room to pick up.

Lex had nowhere to go but to follow through on the path he had chosen for himself. He slowly lowered himself down onto his knees in front of his father, eye contact never wavering.

"Excellent." Lionel said as he circled around Lex, "Open the box."

Lex slowly with trembling hands opened the box. He could barely make out the ring seated in between the cushioning of the box. At the moment all he could see was a blurry sparkle through his tears of anger and frustration.

He was snapped out of thought by a swift, sharp backhand to the back of his head. The tears that threatened to fall were freed with the sudden jerk forward.

"Pay attention. As I was saying, you know those men who are successful, rich, married and miserable? You are about to become one of those men. You know the men whose wives rule them with an iron fist for fear of losing everything in a divorce. A women scorned and all that. Well my boy you are to be married to a woman who will have the knowledge that she possesses ultimate control over you. If you want to keep your friend safe you will do as she says and keep her happy. Do you understand what I am saying to you Lex?

Lex swallowed hard trying to re-evaluate his decision. He starred off into the distance thinking of the absurdity of the situation at hand.

"Last chance Lex, do I make myself clear?"

Lex licked his lips and glared up at his father, "Perfectly."

"Excellent, let's get the show on the road then." He flipped open his phone and began to dial, "Yes Sarah dear, would you care to join us in the library?" and the phone was snapped shut.

"Given that you have been married twice before I do believe that you are familiar with the proposal part." Lionel sneered at Lex.

"Here? Now?" Lex's surprise was evident.

"No need to dilly dally with matters of the heart."

"But Dad, I-"

"Quiet Lex, focus on the task at hand." Just then Sarah strolled into the room. She was pretty, slender with long brown hair and brown eyes. Lex thought to himself that her features were shockingly similar to that of Helen's his second ex-wife.

"Hello Lex." She smiled as she closed the distance. In an instant Lex felt the sharp sting of being slapped across the face.

"What the-"

"Oh I am sorry son, I forgot to mention Sarah is Helen's sister." Lionel informed his as Lex gently touched his bottom lip and examined his finger for blood.

"You little bastard. You killed her. You let my sister die. You took her up in that plane. You rigged the parachute. This arrangement will let me take revenge for her death and I am going to enjoy every last minute of it." With that she knelt down in front of him and grabbed his balls. "I am going to make you wish you had never met my sister you little fucker." Lex gritted his teeth as she squeezed through her angered words.

"Well lucky for both of us, I already do." Lex shot back, the pain becoming uncomfortably unbearable.

She released her grip and smiled sweetly, "You'll pain for that and any other smart ass comments you make along the way."

"Ahem, excuse me for interrupting your foreplay here but I do believe Lex has something he would like to ask you Sarah." Lionel prompted as he came to stand behind Lex. "Go ahead son."

"Dad"

"Do it Lex or I call the Daily Planet right now," he barked.

"Do it!" he gave Lex a slight shove from behind that almost knocked him off balance.

Lex hoped he didn't look as utterly miserable as he felt in that moment. The thought flashed through his mind that he could marry her and have her meet with an untimely death. With that happy thought in mind he blurted out the words, "Marry me."

"Come now Lex you can do better than that." His father encouraged obviously enjoying watching Lex struggle.

"Yes Lex." Sarah purred as she ran her fingers across his scalp, down his cheek and across his lips. Lex thought briefly that she had the potential to be seductive if it were any other situation. As it was he turned his face to avoid the attempt at false intimacy.

"Lex!" His father warned.

"Don't worry Lionel, he'll learn." Sarah assured as she grabbed Lex's chin and pulled his face back towards her. He glared up at her with pure hatred and she returned his look with a brilliant smile. "You were saying Lex?"

"Will you marry me?" His heart and stomach twisted with the humiliation of the words.

"Yes." She replied as she reached over his head and pulled his father in for a long deep kiss. Wedged between the two bodies he felt completely helpless.

Sarah reached down and took the ring out of the jewelry box and slid it onto her ring finger. She was admiring it as Lionel lead her out of the room, "You'll excuse us son. We have some business to attend to." He smiled as she curled into his arms again, playfully undoing his shirt buttons. She stopped long enough to address Lex one last time, "Lex honey, I expect to be married by Friday evening. Make it happen." She paused, "All of it. I expect you to make any and all of the arrangements and it had better be fantastic."

Then they were gone. Lex slumped to the floor, the events of the last hour draining him. As he lay there he began to formulate the future Mrs. Luthor's demise. His plans were interrupted by thoughts of the sheer magnitude of the tasks before him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ten a.m. came too quickly for Clark. He had done as Lionel had instructed and was shivering naked on the steel bed. He had strapped both ankles and his wrist down just as they had been the previous day. His one wrist was free, but he noticed that the leather strap had been repaired since he had snapped it yesterday.

He turned his head towards the door as it began to slide open. Lionel stood observing the scene before him. "Well done young man. I especially like your keen attention to detail. I do believe that you are exactly as I left you. I am curious though," Lionel had crossed the room and was standing over the table. He picked up a syringe and began rolling it between his fingers. "Did you come up with a solution to yesterdays little dilemma?"

"I think so."

"Do tell. What is the solution then?"

"I just have to focus on letting the needle go through my skin. I practiced relaxing at home so it would work today." Clark lied, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Really?" Lionel paused trying to read Clark's expression. "Well, let's give the theory a try then, shall we?"

He reached down and grabbed Clark's arm. He stared intently at the skin as the needle began its assent into the tissue below. He was so focused he had not seen Clark's leg shift slightly under the restraints. He had lifted his leg just high enough off the table to raise the lead cover that was taped onto the back of his thigh just above his knee. Under the lead cover was a tiny piece of Kryptonite, just small enough to cause Clark minor pain and discomfort while weakening him enough to allow Lionel to do his tests. To an onlooker, Clark's movements to uncover the Kryptonite and the following squirms of pain would look like a reaction to the needle's prodding.

Lionel was successful in removing three vials of blood before the strain to keep his leg up became too great and it fell covering the Kryptonite again. Immediately his skin healed forcing the needle from his arm. He was covered in sweat from the exertion and was breathing as if he had just ran a marathon.

"No, no Mr.Kent, it is far too early to quit on my now. We are just getting started." Lionel informed as he picked up the scalpel next. Clark refocused and shifted his leg again, shaking from the effort.

What seemed like an eternity of pain passed before Lionel concluded his tests. He had removed three vials of blood, skin and tissue samples from various locations on Clark's body, samples of his hair including pubic, leg and armpit hair, as well as samples of his saliva.

"Almost done for the day Clark. Just on more sample of some delicacy; your semen." He watched Clark's face for a reaction. "How do you propose we do this, hmm?"

"Mr. Luthor I, um I –" Clark's words were cut short by the feeling of panic rising in his throat. "Please." He murmured hoping the rest of his sentence could go unspoken.

"Really Clark, a young man of your stamina shouldn't have a problem filling up one little cup, or maybe you would like my help?" His words hung in the air of the empty room.

"No." Clark said refusing to look at his captor.

"Good." Lionel reached forward and unbuckled the straps at Clark's wrists. He pushed the cup into Clark's hand and proceeded to the chair a few feet away. Clark sat staring at him in shock.

"Well get going." Lionel prompted from his viewing point.

"Do you," Clark cleared his throat, "Do you have to watch?"

"Of course I do Clark. Just think of it as research. I need to see you in action, so to say."

"I don't think I can if you are watching me." His voice took on a whine that he disliked the sound of.

"Rule number one Clark." Lionel reminded simply as he thumbed his cell phone in its holder.

Clark could feel the flush of embarrassment creep from his cheeks down to his neck. His hands were shaking as he tried to open the lid of the bottle. He slowly reached down and grasped his penis and gently began to stroke it to hardness. His eyes were blurred with tears and as he closed his eyes they spilled down his cheeks again.

Clark's eyes were shut tightly as he tried to envision Lana and the dreams that had brought him to the brink many times before. He struggled to keep his breathing slow and steady. His lips were parted and for a moment he felt certain he would succeed. He was brought back from his euphoria by the sound of a moan from close by. He opened his eyes to see Lionel slowly rubbing himself through his pants.

"Don't wait for me son." Lionel smiled unnervingly.

Clark was soft again and giving that he was once again aware of the situation he wasn't sure that fact was going to change.

"Do you need a hand?" Lionel purred from his chair.

"No!" Clark jumped in reply and began to stroke himself back to responsiveness. He began to close his eyes again.

"Look at me Mr. Kent." Lionel commanded.

Clark opened his eyes stopping his hand yet again.

"Keep going, but I want you to look at me while you do it." Lionel explained.

Clark obeyed, realizing the intensity of the order. He stared blankly at Lionel. Even though he looked at Lionel his mind was elsewhere. It had to be or this would never be over.

He came suddenly, barely getting the cup into position in time. His stifled groan was no match for Lionel's throaty moans as he came moments after.

"Very well done Clark." Lionel smiled in satisfaction. He crossed the room and placed the lid on the cup. Gathering up the rest of the samples he began towards the door.

Clark watched unsure of what to do next. "Mr. Luthor?"

"Not to worry son. I will be in touch." Lionel disappeared through the door and Clark was left behind with the daunting task of getting the Kryptonite back into its lead case.


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathon had been out in the yard messing with the tractor yet again and silently cursing Clark for his knack of being absent when he was needed the most. He walked through the door into the kitchen and was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Lionel Luthor sitting at his kitchen table.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I would stop by and see how my favorite farmer was fairing. I must admit I was hoping for a better welcome than I received at my last visit. No matter, I am sure it will come in time."

"What is it your are looking for Lionel?" Jonathon asked as he stood across the counter toweling his face dry.

Lionel stood and walked around the counter coming up behind him. Jonathon quickly turned and backed into the counter trying to regain his personal space.

"Back off Luthor."

"Ah, ah, ah Jonathon, remember our arrangement."

Lionel took another step forward effectively pinning Jonathon with his body. Leaning in Lionel breathed on his neck and attempted a light kiss, Jonathon responded by shoving him hard and followed through with a right hook. Lionel fell to the ground holding his eye with one hand and supporting his upper body with the other.

"Oh Jonathon, such a shame. Such a young life destroyed."

In an instant Jonathon was on top of him, arms flailing punch after punch. Lionel fought back and was able to knock him to the ground long enough to press the button on his pager for assistance.

"Get out you sick bastard!" Jonathon yelled at the top of his voice, rising to his feet.

In that instant two of Lionel's men kicked open the kitchen door, guns drawn. "Are you okay sir?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Take Mr. Kent here to the car and ensure that he is made adequately comfortable."

Before he registered what was happening the muzzle of a gun was pressing into the back of his head and his arms were being secured behind his back with duct tape.

"Don't do this Lionel! Don't do this!" He shouted as Lionel disappeared ahead of his men towards the vehicle.

After being roughly pushed towards the limo, Jonathon was forced into the trunk and tape was secured over his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lex! What the hell is this?" Sarah shrieked as she stormed into the room. Lex looked up from his desk as she threw a vase of lilies at him. The vase hit his chest effectively soaking him and his paper.

"What the fuck are those?" She screamed pointing at the flowers.

"I believe they are flowers. Why?"

"Don't you fuck with me you little shit! You know what I mean. I told you to plan our wedding and it had better be fantastic. What do you do? You order a truck load of the same fucking flowers that are on your mother's grave. I will not have you honoring your whore of a mother on my day!"

The words were barely out of her mouth when Lex stood and grasped her hair, slamming her face down on the desk. "You listen very carefully." The calmness in his voice would have scared the bravest of men, "You may have an arrangement with my father but don't you ever, I repeat ever, talk about my mother. Do we understand each other?"

"Go fuck yourself Lex! You and your little farm brat are as good as dead when I tell your father."

"You won't be telling anyone anything Sarah." He informed as rummaged through the desk drawer with his free hand. He pulled out the revolver and placed it against Sarah's cheek.

"Go ahead! Shoot me!"

"Good bye Sarah." He turned his head away and tightly closed his eyes. As he slowly pulled the trigger the gun made the clicking sound of a dry fire.

"Did you honestly think your father would leave you with a readily accessible, loaded gun. You really are as stupid as he says you are."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Lex yelled, recovering from the realization of what he had just about done.

"Back away from her!" Lex looked up to see the bodyguard standing with his gun drawn. He fell numbly into the chair behind the desk.

Sarah recovered her composure and approached Lex. She reached down and grasped his hands against the arms of the chair. "Sam, bring me your cuffs."

Sam dutifully secured Lex's wrists to the arms of the chair using both sets of cuffs.

"That's all, you may leave now." Sarah waved her hand in dismissal.

Once the door was closed behind him she returned her focus to Lex. "Now, where were we?" She paused but not long enough for an answer. "Oh yes, the flowers. I will not have those atrocities at my wedding. Are we clear?"

He looked down at his lap and nodded.

"Good boy Lex. You know I can't help but feel like our relationship is missing something." She emphasized the word relationship. She leaned forward and began kissing him. The kiss was gentle at first but became more primal with Lex's refusal to reciprocate. Her tongue flicked in and out of his mouth. Her teeth occasionally slammed up against his. As she held his head in place with her one hand she trailed her free hand along his shirt undoing buttons on the way down.

Lex watched as she abandoned the kiss and her lips followed her hand stopping briefly to flick her tongue and teeth across his exposed nipple.

Both hands worked at the latch on his belt. He silently cursed his traitorous body for rising to the occasion. She smiled up from her position kneeled between his knees. "My, my Lex I can see why you had such an active youth." She lowered her lips to blow softly across the head of his penis. Her tongue gently licked the slit that was already beading with anticipation.

Lex tried to reach his hands forward to grasp her hair and pull her in closer but was stopped short by the cuffs securing his wrists. Instead he focused on his breathing and on not giving her the satisfaction of driving his hips forward for more.

She slowly worked her tongue up and down his shaft and finally swallowed him down. He jerked involuntarily as the head of his penis slid in and out of the tightness of her throat. She slowly withdrew his penis and started to stroke it with her hand as she roughly pulled at his pant legs until they rested on the floor at his ankles. She leaned down further and nuzzled her face forward until it was burrowed between his balls. Gently she licked the base of his sac and then opened her mouth to suck one ball in. She playfully rolled it around in her mouth. Lex let out a soft almost silent moan of pleasure. She backed away and resumed her attention on his fully erect penis.

"Nooo." Lex breathed out in a sigh."Stop." He bairly breathed out his attempt to stop this now before it went to much farther.

"What's the matter Lex? Feels good, doesn't it."

When he didn't answer her she lightly ran her fingers up his stomach to his chest. His head snapped forward and he cried out in pain as she roughly pinched his nipple and twisted it. At the same time she swallowed his penis and began to work the length with her tongue.

The mixture of pain and pleasure was almost too much to handle. Then suddenly it all stopped. He opened his eyes to see her standing in front of him pulling her skirt up around her hips. He briefly noted her lack of underwear before his attention was turned to her hand removing the gun from its holster around her thigh. She cocked the hammer and took the safety off.

"Ever played Russian Roulette?" She asked as she pressed the muzzle to his temple. "I have a new set of rules for you baby." She leaned in and kissed him. He felt the cold steel leave his temple and drag down his cheek to the corner of his mouth.

"Open up Lex."

He looked at her, blinking, trying to make sense of what was happening. She slammed the muzzle against his teeth, grabbed the back of his head and ground it inwards until he had no choice but to comply.

"Good boy, now close your mouth around it as if you were sucking off that little farm boy of yours." He cringed at the words. He could taste the blood from his gums mix with his saliva as he closed his mouth around the muzzle.

"The rules are simple. I am going to ride you raw until I come. You don't get to come. If you do, I pull the trigger. Understand?"

Lex slowly nodded his head to indicate that he fully understood her intentions. "After all we wouldn't want to get me pregnant before the big wedding, now would we?" She waited only briefly for his reply then she shoved the revolver farther into his mouth. Lex tried to lean his head backwards to stop the gag that had been initiated. "Would we?" She repeated louder. He shook his head slowly side to side.

"I didn't think so." She stepped forward, grasped his penis with her free hand and straddled him. Slowly she positioned his penis so it slid into her with ease. He tried to stifle his moan at the feel of her, warm and wet, circling his cock.

"Remember the rules Lex." She coyly reminded, sounding almost seductive as she began grinding her hips, "Let's see if you have your fathers stamina and self control Lexyboy."

It took every ounce of effort he possessed to stay in the mental place between focusing enough on the gun to not come but not focusing so much that he would go soft. She rocked back and forth holding his shoulder with one hand and the revolver in the other. Soon she set into a rhythm that had her arching her back and crying out in ecstacy. Finally she looked down at Lex, he was watching her intently, sweat beading on his forehead from the extra strain of not coming with the increased tightening of her body during her orgasm.

The revolver still in his mouth, she smiled down at him. Slowly she slid off him and watched his eyes close with the feel on it. "Well wonders never seize. I didn't think you had it in you to last that long. I'm impressed." She slowly slid the muzzle of the revolver from his mouth. Lex opened and closed his jaw cringing at the stiffness.

"What's wrong honey, jaw a little sore? That's too bad because I'm not finished with you yet." She turned her head towards the door and called for her body guard.

"Sarah, what the hell are you doing?" Lex asked with uneasiness. He shifted in his chair trying to maintain some semblance of privacy as the other man entered the room.

"Quiet Lex!" Sarah commanded as she pointed the gun in his face. "Sam, I think Lex here needs a hand." She informed, emphasizing the word hand.

Fear took over as Lex realized the implications of the statement. "Sarah!" Lex exclaimed as he tried in vain to get out of his chair. She fired a round into the air. The sudden sound stopped Lex immediately.

"Sit down Lex! Don't make me do something you will regret."

"Please, Sarah, please don't."

"What did I just tell you to do?" She screamed stepping forward and slamming the butt of the pistol into the side of Lex's face. He fell, slumping back into his chair.

Sam approached Lex and looked to Sarah for direction. Lex could clearly make out the bulge in the older man's pants as he stood in front of the chair.

"Oh what a pity. It seems our little friend here is no longer up for the occasion." Sarah smirked, eying up Lex's now soft cock. "Well we could call it a day or we could see what it takes for Sam here to entice you back into participation. What will it be?"

"Okay, you win. No lilies at the wedding. I'll send them all back." Lex complied, hoping it would bring an end to her little tirade.

"Like I said before, my wedding had better be fantastic. Lets not have another repeat performance like today. I expect complete co-operation or I let Sam here see to it that you can't sit down for a week. Got it!" She paused briefly, "Good. Sam, let him go and meet me downstairs." She ordered as she turned to leave the room.

Sam leaned in close,"Too bad pretty boy. Maybe next time I'll get a piece of that ass of yours. Here's hoping you fuck things up." He smiled as he undid the cuffs and folded them back in his pocket. Lex didn't move, he simply sat waiting for Sam to leave so he could attempt to regain his composure.

Once Sam was out of sight Lex quickly stood and pulled up his pants. He sat back down in his chair and let out a long breath. Living with his decision to protect Clark was going to be harder than he first realized if he didn't get rid of this woman soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to the people who have taken the time to provide comments and reviews for this story. It is nice to get feedback (good or bad).

I will be updating this story a few times between now and the end of the week but after Friday I won't be able to update it again until the end of February as I will be out of the country until then. I will continue to develop the plot while I am away and hopefully finish it up when I get back.

Thanks again and happy reading.

Jonathon sat on the cold cement floor in complete darkness. He had been blindfolded and led to this room by the two men who had forced him into the trunk of the limo. He wasn't sure how long he had been locked up but time seemed to creep by slowly as his worry for Clark increased with every passing moment.

He had spent the first bit of his time, since the door slammed shut and he was alone, tracing every inch of the walls and floor that he was able to reach. His wrists were shackled separately and chained to a heavy metal ring on the cement wall behind him. He could sense that the room was much bigger than he was able to explore but he could not see anything but blackness. There was no windows or lights in the room and the air hung damp and cool around him leading him to believe he was in a room in the basement of the mansion.

He had been down there long enough for his mind to start working in overdrive. His mental balance had shifted from exploring his surroundings and situation for the possibility of escape, to anger and currently fear for his son. Upon discovering there was no way out of his predicament he had wore himself out yelling until he finally slumped down in the corner with his face buried in his hands. His only thoughts now were of Clark and his future. Would Lionel follow through with his threats? When would he come to brag about his intentions? Could the damage be undone? Why did he let his pride get in the way of protecting his son? How long had he been done here? All these questions plagued his thoughts as the darkness and silence entombed him.

What seemed like an eternity passed before the door gave way to a bright light and in entered the one person who would answer his questions.

The lights flickered on dimly as the door shut behind Lionel. Jonathon squinted and raised his hand up attempting to block the intensity of the light until his eyes had adjusted. "What have you done?" he asked, his voice dry and raw from his previous yelling.

"That was going to be my question to you." Lionel informed standing in his suit and tie, looking as if this were nothing more than a business meeting. "What were you thinking? Did you honestly believe for one minute that I would let you deny me without some repercussions? I gave you an opportunity to embrace a very amicable arrangement, which would ensure the continued safety of your son. Seems to me that you don't care about Clark as much as you led others to believe."

"I care for my son more than you are capable of imaging." He rose clumsily to his feet and stepped the few feet forward that his restraints would allow. The chains pulling his arms slightly behind his back as he closed the distance.

"Really? Is that so?" Lionel paused and took a step forward as if mocking Jonathon's inability to move freely.

"Yes it is."

"Oh Jonathon, defiant till the last. That is what attracts me to you and is also what makes me like and dislike you all at the same time."

Jonathon stared at him stunned waiting for something more in the way of an explanation. "You see there is something about you that I find intriguing. I have wondered many times about what it would be like to have you all to myself. I could have taken you at any time by force but that isn't what I want. I want you to come to me willingly." Jonathon snorted in disgust and disbelief as if verifying that would never happen.

"I knew you would never come to me without some incentive so imagine how excited I was to learn of your son's uniqueness. I would never have guessed you to be the type to put his pride ahead of your child's safety." Lionel finished, smiling slightly at Jonathon's flinch indicating his words had hit close to home.

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Lionel tried to look surprised.

"You heard me. What do you want so you will leave Clark alone?"

"Oh Jonathon, I am sorry, but I'm afraid we have gone beyond that point in our arrangement. No, no, there is nothing you can do now to convince me to leave him alone but you can buy the assurance of his safety for short periods of time."

"What the hell did you do? Where is Clark?" Jonathon's anxiety over Clark's safety was over riding his efforts to remain in control of his emotions.

Lionel took out his cell phone and pressed a button then flipped the phone shut. Moments later the door opened and two men entered dragging a near-unconscious Clark between them.

Jonathon's concern increased when he saw the piece of kryptonite embedded in the center of a metal collar that was secured around Clark's neck. "Clark!" He yelled as he struggled, pulling against his chains trying to reach his son.

"Lionel! Let him go! Your killing him!"

"Ah ah ah Jonathon, on the contrary, you are killing him. You could make this all stop, for now atleast, but you haven't yet. Why is that exactly?"

The two men dumped Clark on the floor at his father's feet. "Clark! Oh God Clark! Hang on son." Jonathon blurted out as he knelt down and pulled Clark's upper body onto his lap. His fingers trembled as he searched in vain for the latch to undue the collar. He pried at the collar watching as Clark doubled over in pain again and again. The veins in his neck protruded like green snakes from beneath it and his eyes were wide as he gasped for breath. "Dad. Dad, help me." Hw managed to whisper before he slid into merciful unconsciousness.

"Clark!" Jonathon turned his eyes up to Lionel reflecting complete hatred. "Damn you! Do something!" He seethed. He then looked back to Clark. "Hang on Clark. You hang on." With one hand he wiped the tears away from his cheeks and with the other he assessed Clark's pulse.

Lionel sighed and took out a tiny remote control pad. He pushed a button on the remote and a lead chip was activated on the collar covering the kryptonite completely. The tension in Jonathon's body slipped away almost immediately when he saw Clark's breathing and color return to normal. Along with the tension went his energy. He was exhausted, he couldn't remember ever being that sick with worry. All his worst fears came to the surface and one man brought them all. Jonathon looked up at that man now with a mix of emotions in his eyes, contempt, hatred, and relief but most important to Lionel was surrender.

The silence between them was broken by Clark's recovery, he began to stir and sit up assessing his surroundings. "Dad?" He confirmed what he was seeing was in fact real as he looked between Jonathon and Lionel and at the shackles on Jonathon's wrists.

"It's okay son."

Clark gingerly reached up and felt along the edge of the collar. He vaguely remembered Lionel's men coming to the loft and grabbing him.

"Ingenious isn't it Clark?" Lionel prompted.

"What is going on?" Clark demanded, "You said you would leave my family out of this. You said that-"

"I know what I said Clark but as you can see, things have changed. If you had been honest with me from the start none of this would be happening."

"What? I did what you asked me to do."

Lionel interrupted again. "Oh Clark, so many lies. I wonder, you know, do you ever really know when you are lying any more?"

"Lionel, what the hell is going on here? What are you talking about?" Jonathon demanded confused by the obvious appearance of a side arrangement with Clark.

"Well you see your son and I had a discussion similar to the one I had with you about his future."

Jonathon jumped to his feet and charged at Lionel being stopped short by his chains, "You Bastard! You had better not lay a finger on him!"

"Relax Jonathon. Our agreement wasn't what I had hoped ours would be. I simply wanted Clark's assistance obtaining various items of interest to me."

"What are you talking about.. your arrangement?" Clark questioned.

Lionel continued, ignoring Clark's confusion. "I got the fascinating insight into his physiology from tests that I ran on him. The little tid bit about the meteor rock was provided by Clark himself."

"Clark?" Jonathon looked quizzically at his son.

"Dad, I didn't tell him anything, I swear!"

"You didn't have to tell me anything Clark. I saw you place the meteor rock on the table and the lead cover you taped to your leg when I reviewed the surveillance tapes from our session later that evening."

Clark silently cursed his own stupidity as Lionel proceeded, "The collar is quite remarkable really. With a touch of this button the lead cover retracts, exposing your son to the meteor rock." He explained to Jonathon as he pushed the button and Clark fell forward grasping his throat and straining for breath.

"Clark!"

"With the touch of this button the cover returns." Lionel pushed the button and Clark recovered from his sudden exposure. "It also comes with an added feature." Lionel bragged, unconcerned with the effects on his audience. "If I push this button, the collar emits a laser beam from within that penetrates the meteor rock and sends a concentrated beam of radiation into Clark's throat. This will effectively render him unconscious for varied lengths of time. The strength of the beam can be adjusted higher or lower depending on whether I intend to stun him or kill him. Like this." He finished as he pushed the button.

"No!" Jonathon screamed.

Clark had no time for reaction. The beam penetrated his skin and he was knocked unconscious immediately.

"Clark! Clark!" Jonathon yelled as he shook him fiercely.

"Relax Jonathon, he'll be fine. He will wake up shortly. The effects of the beam are short at low levels but his powers will take a while to return to him." He walked over and grabbed Clark around each wrist dragging him to the opposite wall and chaining him to it.

He was out of breath by the time he returned to the center of the room. "Those chains are uniquely designed as well. Anytime any pressure is applied to them they will emit the same beam. Each time the beam is activated it gets increasingly stronger unless the memory chip inside them is reset. If Clark tries to escape he will be rendered unconscious, if he tries again the same thing will happen. After a few attempts the beam will be strong enough to kill him. That being said," he walked over to a very quiet, exhausted and stunned Jonathon, "I don't think we'll be needing these for now." He reached down and unchained Jonathon's wrists.

Jonathon didn't dare move. He stood holding his breath as Lionel's thumb trailed up his forearm and bicep. He raised his hand and thumbed Jonathon's bottom lip. Jonathon watched unmoving as Lionel leaned in and licked his lips in preparation for the kiss. He felt Jonathon flinch backwards.

"Don't be foolish again." He warned in a heavy whisper. Jonathon strained every muscle in his body to remain still as he watched Lionel's finger hover over a button on the remote control.

"Lionel." Jonathon tried one last time to open the conversation for reasoning.

"Shh." He calmed as he playfully licked at the corner of Jonathon's lips. Gently he kissed him, tongue exploring gingerly. He sighed as he pulled away.

"Just to clear things up here Jonathon. I am not in love with you. I just love the knowledge that I possess total power and control over you."

He stepped back and survived his prize. "That door is locked." He pointed behind him to the door Clark had been dragged through. "But that door," he pointed to a second door, "that door there leads to my bedroom and will be unlocked later tonight. When you are ready, you will come to me."

He turned to leave but changed his mind. He turned back toward Jonathon again, "You try anything, and I mean anything, and Clark will pay for your mistakes. Are we clear?" He watched Jonathon for a sign of understanding. It never came. Jonathon just stared at him processing all the events that had occurred. "Good." With that he turned to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Phishz I tried to respond to your reviews on the review page but it didn't work so I will do it here. Thank you for the reviews and the good wishes for my trip, happy reading.

"Where is he?" Lex demanded as he threw open the door to his father's room in the mansion.

"Whom are you referring son?"

"Don't fuck with me dad. Clark! Where is Clark?"

"How would I know? I don't keep tabs on all your little friends Lex."

As Lex closed the distance he was taken aback only slightly by the sudden knowledge that he had interrupted a rather private act between his father and his fiancé.

Sarah wiped her mouth as she stood up from beneath the desk where Lionel was sitting.

"Nice Dad." Lex said without surprise or care for that matter. "Now where is he?"

Sarah came from behind the desk and walked towards Lex. He watched her with suspicion.

"Is everything in order for your wedding Lex?"

"What?" He looked back from Sarah to his father.

"Is everything in order for your wedding?" Lionel patiently repeated.

"Everything except Clark. I need to ask him to be the best man but I can't find him and I know I have you to thank for that."

"So accusatory Lex. I am hurt." Lionel smirked.

"Lex, I will not be ignored. I am standing here waiting for a hello or some acknowledge." Sarah whined.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I guess I forgot my manners what with my father's dick in your mouth." Lex retorted.

Sarah's eyes narrowed and she smiled knowingly.

"What is so fucking funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that I know where your precious farm brat is and soon Sam will too. Sam has been dying to get some action since his last time with you."

Lex jumped into action grabbing Sarah's throat, "Where is he?"

"Lex!" Lionel's voice shattered the scene in the room. Lex immediately let go of Sarah and looked to his father for answers.

"Clark is fine. In fact he is closer than you think. If I see you lay your hands on her one more time I will ensure you never see Clark again." He said slamming his palm on the table with a rarely displayed anger.

Sarah walked over to Lionel and stood beside him coughing slightly but smirking nonetheless.

"Because of the issues you seem to be having with the arrangement I have with Sarah, in regards to you, I feel I have no choice but to up the anti."

"What are you talking about?"

Lionel turned to look at the TV as it turned on and an image of Jonathon and Clark filled the screen. Lex could see they were locked in a dimly lit room and Clark was chained to the wall. He looked weak and he was watching Jonathon's face intently as he explained his involvement with Lionel.

"Where Dad?" Lex repeated with a mixture of worry and threat.

"Don't worry Lex, you'll be seeing them soon enough. But first I want to show you something." Lex watched his father untrustingly," With this remote I can do some serious damage to our mutual friend there. With a touch of this button I can inflict a great deal of pain." As he spoke he hit the remote and the lead cover on Clark's collar slid back exposing the kryptonite. Lex watched confused as the image of Clark doubled over and screamed in pain. Jonathon was shouting out for it to stop and saying something about doing what Lionel wanted. Lionel pushed the button again and the pain appeared to stop.

"What was Jonathon taking about Dad?" Lex asked confused over what his father could possibly want Jonathon to do.

"Don't worry about it Lex, he is not your concern, Clark is. Seems your young friend is allergic, for lack of a better word, to meteor rocks. With this remote I can inflict pain, unconsciousness or death. With this remote here though," Lionel paused to pull a second remote from his pocket. He passed it to Sarah who smiled knowingly. "That remote can only be used to inflict pain on Clark. I am giving it to Sarah and one to her bodyguard in a last ditch effort to curb your rebellious ways. I am doing this for you, for your future Lex." He crossed in front of the desk and placed his hands on Lex's shoulders.

"You are completely out of your mind."

"Sarah, take your fiancé here to your room. He needs some rest before your big wedding tomorrow."

"Gladly." Sarah smiled sweetly at Lionel. "Maybe I will come back later and we can finished what we started."

"Don't bother dear. I have a funny feeling I might be otherwise engaged."

Lex looked back at his father considering the hidden meaning within the words but dismissed his concern quickly.

"Let's go Lex." She directed. He looked at her briefly without moving. "Now!" She clarified strongly as she pushed the button and the room filled again with Clark's cries of pain.

"Okay, I'm coming." Lex jolted into action, quickening his pace towards her. Lionel simply watched and smiled with satisfaction.

"Good boy." She pushed the button again and the screams stopped. "I'm going to enjoy this."

As they made their way down the hallway Lex contemplated the most recent events. He wasn't sure how this was all spiraling out of his control yet again. He had thought he knew the stakes of the game. Get married, move to Metropolis and Clark would be safe. But now Clark was locked up and Lex wasn't too sure of much more. He did know one thing for sure; Clark was going to feel a lot of pain courtesy of Lex learning the new rules of the game.

"Get in the room." Sarah snapped as she opened the door to Lex's room.

"Good night Sarah." He attempted to dismiss her as he turned to shut the door.

"Not so fast there rich boy. We still have a little matter of trying to choke me to resolve. You know our relationship needs to be built on trust and respect. You will respect me and trust that there will be consequences to your actions if you don't."

"Fine. What do you want?" Lex conceded quickly as she thumbed the remote.

"Good question. What do I want?" She toyed. "Oh I've got it!" He watched her feeling very tired and not at all amused.

"Take off my cloths." Lex's one eyebrow dipped as he looked at her questioningly. She said nothing at his delay; she just showed him the remote as she firmly pushed the button. Lex lurched forward and started undoing her blouse. His hands were shaking with the restraint of not slamming her to the ground and grabbing the remote but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Sam was outside the door with the same style remote and would no doubt hear her scream.

She watched his internal conflict and smiled pushing the button again. This was going to be so much easier now that she could reinforce her control with the flick of her finger.

Lex continued to undo the buttons of her shirt as she breathed softly into the nape of his neck. He tried to keep his focus on the buttons but was shocked from his thoughts when she reached forward to massage his penis through his jeans.

Lex jumped back at the intimacy of the touch. "Ah ah ah Lex" She coyly reminded waving the remote between her thumb and forefinger. He stepped back in to her space and continued with the buttons. Her hand went back to its previous place and she ran her other hand along the back of his neck.

He leaned forward to pull her shirt off her shoulders and down her back and as he did her lips met his ear and she began to nibble.

"Sarah." He exhaled. "I am really not in the mood for this."

"Like I care what you want. Haven't you figured this deal out yet Lex? This is about what I want." He shook his head slowly bending to undo her pants.

Once he had removed all her cloths he stood in front of her trying not to look at her.

"Good now fetch me my robe and slippers."

He did so without hesitation, anything to get this woman clothed again.

"Draw me a bath while I watch some TV. I think my new favorite show is on." She joked as she turned the TV on and the screen showed Clark and his father sitting in their cell.

Lex couldn't bare to just stand there. He turned his back and walked into the bathroom. As the bath was filling Lex's mind turned over and over the possibilities to rid himself of this woman. He could drop the radio into the bathwater; strangle her with her bathrobe. He had formulated a few plans when he heard her walk up behind him.

"Get in the bath Lex."

"What! Why?"

"Because I told you to so do it now."

He stood up and stripped down. His face took on the shade of embarrassment as he recalled the last time he was naked and helpless in front of her.

"Come now Lex. We are going to be married in less than 24 hours. Don't you think you should get over your shyness? Is it that you are just shy or is it that you would rather I was Clark?" She pushed his limit of control.

Lex stood there with his lip twitching slightly from grinding his teeth together in anger.

"Get in Lex."

He turned and slipped into the bath feeling falsely relieved to be under the see through curtain of water. She climbed in between his legs and leaned back against his chest sighing with content. Lex was amazed at her audacity. How could she turn this into something seemingly so intimate, so sensual, when he was on the verge of snapping her neck.

She relaxed slowly and he watched the remote in her hand start to waiver. He reached around her body and began to massage her chest and then up to her shoulders and neck all the while watching the remote. He slowly moved her hair away from the back of her neck and began to gently kiss her exposed skin. She moaned as she began to relax even further.

"God you are beautiful when you are like this." He quietly whispered in her ear.

He watched the remote out of the corner of his eye. Slowly it began to slip unnoticed from her fingers until it fell noiselessly on the bath mat on the floor.

Instantly, Lex placed both hands firmly on her shoulders and shoved her under the bath water. She struggled and kicked her feet trying to free herself from his grip. She slammed her head backwards and hit him square in his groin. He stifled his yelp for fear of drawing attention. She flailed her feet back and forth out of the tub and her actions knocked over a number of items on the shelf. They slammed down on the tile floor with a loud crash.

Lex swore out loud. He could hear Sam rushing into the room looking for his boss. He ran into the bathroom and stopped short at the door. Gun in hand he yelled to Lex. "Let her go right now!"

Lex held on a moment longer hoping it would be enough o finish the job.

"Now!"

Slowly he released his grip and Sam ran forward pulling Sarah from the tub. She coughed and sputtered eventually emptying the contents of her stomach on the bathroom floor. Sam reached for her robe and draped it over her shoulders. She glared up at Lex who sat watching from the bathtub.

"Get up!" Sam yelled.

Lex slowly rose from the tub and stood facing Sam with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Over here." Sam didn't yell this time and that had Lex's attention immediately.

"Boy, you really aren't too smart are you? I was waiting for you to fuck up and I knew it wouldn't take too long. Come here."

"No." Lex replied shaking his head.

"I said come here." He repeated repositioning his gun.

Lex stepped forward towards him. Sam grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him back into the bedroom. He forced him face down on the bed with one hand and hit his remote with the other. Instantly the room filled with Clark's screams. Lex fought against his captures weight to turn his face in the mattress towards to TV. He saw Clark squirming in pain and was filled with instant remorse for causing it.

Sam had begun undoing his belt when Lex returned his attention away from the TV. The screams from the TV were enough he couldn't bare to watch Clark's pain as well. He heard the snap of the belt as it came through the loops of Sam's pants and was whipped down across the mattress beside his face.

"I am going to enjoy every minute of this." Sam announced as he raised his arm and brought the belt down across Lex's bare ass. Lex stifled his scream by turning his face down into the mattress. "What's the matter rich boy? Never got a spanking form your old man before. Maybe that's why you have such," another whip of the belt as Sam grunted with the exertion of the force, "a problem with," and another, "respecting authority!" and another.

The blows continued until the room was filled with a mixture of painful cries from both Lex and Clark. Lex thought briefly that it was odd that he could not hear the voice of Jonathon Kent and wondered where he was during all this.

His face and the mattress were soaked from tears of pain by the time Sam finally stopped. He reached over and pressed the button on the discarded remote effectively ending the torture for Clark for now at least.

Lex heard the unsettling sound of the zipper on Sam's pants being undone and resumed his previously exhausted efforts to get away. Sam increased his grip on the back of Lex's neck. "Come on Lex, take your punishment like a man." He mocked as he stroked himself into hardness. He abandoned his member to open the cleft of Lex's ass cheeks. Lex in a very uncharacteristic fashion was beginning to beg for him to stop and he silently chastised himself for being so weak.

He felt Sam run his penis along the crack of his ass and then heard Sarah's voice as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Stop it Sam!"

"Miss he tried to kill you. He needs to be punished."

"He will be Sam but this will have to wait until all other efforts to enforce his compliance have been exhausted."

"Fine." He snipped.

"Sam!"

"Sorry ma'am." He altered his tone as he leaned down to whisper in Lex's ear. "Next time you won't be so luck you little shit."

Sam pulled Lex off the bed and Sarah threw his robe at him. He slowly put it on, still shaking from the beating and his near miss.

"Take him to his father." Sarah ordered as she opened the door to the hall and Sam led Lex out into the hallway by the back of the collar.


	11. Chapter 11

Lionel heard the gentle knock on the door that lead to the room that held Jonathon and Clark. He smiled to himself as he crossed the room. He leaned against the wall as he mocked, "Who is it?" After a moment of no response he unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Jonathon standing fist balled at his sides glaring with contempt at his captor.

"Can I help you?" Lionel continued his game aware that he was the only one interested in pursuing it.

"Let's dispense with the humor Luthor." Jonathon snapped as he pushed past Lionel and into the room.

"I don't think I need to remind you that if you try to escape it will be your son who will pay for your cowardice."

Jonathon whirled around to face Lionel with pure, unchecked hatred but didn't say a word.

"Good. That being said let's gets down to business. Why don't we have a seat." He motioned to the nearby couch. He sauntered over and reached for the TV remote. Turning it on he smiled back at Jonathon who was still standing firm in the same spot Lionel had left him.

He looked back at the TV and gently stroked the buttons of the remote that controlled Clark's restraints. "You have quite the boy there you know. Remember the day of the meteor shower?" He paused in thought briefly, "I do. I remember how strong your son looked and how Lex paled in comparison. He was so fragile, so weak, so much not the son I had hoped for." He looked up at Jonathon who was staring back at him with unhidden disgust.

"I know what you are thinking. How can a man not love his son unconditionally? I assure you I do love Lex in my own way. It's just I see the potential that could have been. Now Clark, Clark is a different story. He isn't even your son but yet he has all your strength of character. All your sickeningly strong morals…an annoying sense of wrong and right. You should be proud of him."

"I am very proud of the man Clark has become. Where exactly is this going Lionel?"

"Hmm?" Lionel questioned being dragged out of thought by the question. "Oh, no where, just thinking out loud is all. Now where were we? Oh that's right. Come sit down." He gently tapped the leather of the couch.

"I'd rather stand if it's all the same."

"Jonathon, let's not make this harder than it needs to be. Clark has already had a hard first day here, let's not add to his discomfort." Lionel cautioned as he flashed the remote to emphasis his words.

Jonathon ran his hand through his hair and let out a slow breath of self-control as he walked over and sat down as far from Lionel as possible. Lionel promptly tapped the spot on the couch next to him and looked at Jonathon with an air of challenge. He could see Jonathon's labored breathing and could only imagine how difficult this had to be for a man of such strength and pride.

Jonathon slowly shifted forward to close the distance. Every nerve in his body was on edge, every fiber strained to stay in check. His stomach turned with nerves at the thought of what was inevitably to come. His mouth was dry but he swallowed anyway. "Lionel-"

"Shh, let's not talk anymore." Lionel reached forward and gently tucked a few lose strands of Jonathon's hair between his ear. A look of disappointment flashed across his face as Jonathon flinched away from the attempted intimacy.

"You are going to be here for a very long time you know. I suggest that you try to come to grips with that realization. I told you I wanted you here for whatever took my fancy." He paused as he glanced over Jonathon's face, chest and arms.

Jonathon could feel the anxiety within him rise and was frozen in place by it. "God you are magnificent. To think, after all these years I have finally found your akillies heel. Discovering Clark's secret has given my something that no amount of money could have ever bought me." He paused again and smiled, "You."

At that Jonathon quickly rose from the couch and began pacing the room nervously. He was pretty sure he had a good idea of what was coming but didn't think he had the fortitude to just let it happen. "Lionel, you and I have known each other for a long time. It isn't too late to stop this. I can give you what money I have, even the farm, what ever you want just let Clark and I leave. No one will ever know. It will stay between us."

Lionel chuckled softly as he rose from the couch. "Now why would I do that? I have everything I want with the arrangement we have now."

"Arrangement? Is that what you call kidnapping!" Jonathon shouted.

"Control. Your. Temper." Lionel slowly and quietly advised, the tone of warning unmistakable.

"Let my son go."

"You don't get to make demands. You get to do what I tell you to do and what I allow you to do."

"Please Lionel. You have me, at least let Clark go."

"Do I have you? So far you have resisted me at every turn. The fact that you're here suggested you were ready to rectify that but here we are again at a stale mate.

"Maybe if I knew what it was you want."

"You know what I want."

"I can't-"

"You can and in time you will. Lucky for me we have nothing but time. Like I said before I plan on having you here for a very long time. I would like to warn you though that my patience is thin and my temper can get quiet short."

"People will look for us. Martha will look for us."

"I am sure that they will but I assure you they won't find you. Now enough of this, would you like something to eat." Lionel motioned to the table laden with an array of food.

Jonathon tried to resist but his stomach had other plans. How long had it been since he had last ate? He made his way over to the table and started picking at the food.

"Clark will need to eat something." Jonathon informed.

"Yes. I imagine he will."

Jonathon's stomach turned at the realization that he had just played into Lionel's hand.

"Well no good deed goes unrewarded they say and I have a feeling you are going to be very good indeed." Lionel smirked. Jonathon stared back with contempt. "What shall we do to ensure that young Clark gets fed today?"

"Even you can't seriously sink that low. Wait a minute, of course you can. You're a Luthor."

"I will only do what is necessary to ensure that we have a workable arrangement. Do you want to bring your son some food or not?"

"Yes." Jonathon's eyes flared with anger.

"Come here then."

Jonathon paused.

"Come. Here."

Jonathon slowly closed the distance until he was standing in front of Lionel.

"Good. Now unbutton your shirt or Clark goes hungry."

"Lionel-"

"So that's your decision then is it? That's fine, we can talk again in a few days." Lionel sighed and turned to walk away.

"Wait." Jonathon conceded. Realizing what was at stake he slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Slower." Lionel commanded.

Jonathon responded by slowing the pace of his undress. Once all the buttons were undone Lionel reached forward and slid his hands under Jonathon's shirt and on to his bare shoulders. Lionel gently ran his hands down the bared chest and paused momentarily on the exposed nipples then back up to the shoulders and gently pulled Jonathon's shirt down his back and off his wrists.

"Excellent." He purred as he slowly circled around behind Jonathon. Lionel reached around his waist and slowly started to undo the button and zipper of Jonathon's jeans.

"Relax." He whispered gently as he placed a kiss on one shoulder.

Jonathon felt cold. He was shaking and couldn't tell if it was from the cold, from fear or from constrained anger. He stood staring blankly into the room trying not to taint his memories of Martha with the feel of Lionel's stubble on his skin.

He was jarred back to the present moment by the feel of rough fingers dipping along the waistband of his boxers and trailing along his hipbone. There was complete silence in the room other than the heavy breathing in his ear from behind him. The hand slowly, almost tentatively, reached down and circled around his penis. Jonathon closed his eyes as he felt the first tear start to well up.

He jumped when there was a loud banging at the door followed by a shrill voice demanding to be let in.

"Not now Sarah. I am busy!" Lionel hollered back towards the door fiercely.

"Yes now Lionel!" Sarah screamed through the door, "Your bastard son just tried to drown me. Open this fucking door and deal with him before I let Sam do it for you!"

"Fuck!" Lionel relented and then turned his attention back to Jonathon. "Go back to your room. We will continue this later."

"What about Clark?" Jonathon asked, taking the opportunity and gesturing at the table of food.

The pounding on the door got louder. "Fine take some food and get back to your room."

Jonathon hid his relief at the impeccable timing of the distraction, grabbed his shirt and some food and started for the door.

"This isn't over." Lionel informed him as Jonathon opened the door.

"Lionel! This is your last chance. Open this door now!"

Jonathon took the cue and slipped out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Lionel stormed over to the door, unlocked it and flung it open. There in front of him was a very meek Lex looking quite shaken, a very disgruntled bodyguard holding Lex by the collar of his bathrobe and Sarah standing there clearly furious at the situation.

The thought crossed his mind that he should kill them all right now for disturbing him when he was on the verge of a major triumph. Instead he settled for a mildly satisfying punch to the side of Lex's face. Lex recovered in silence as he was forced forward into the room.

"Well Lex. What is this all about?"

"Just taking a page out of your book Dad. Never let an opportunity pass you by."

Lex thought he saw a smile on his father's face but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Sarah filled Lionel in on the details of the evening and Lionel's mood grew imposingly darker with each detail. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Lex and slowly stroked the hair on his chin.

He slowly approached Lex and grabbed him firmly by the front of his robe, drawing him in so their noses were mere inches apart. He slowly, quietly started, "Lex, I am not going to lie to you son. I am very tired of being fought at every turn. I have reached my threshold of patience and I am afraid that one word out of you right now may result in something drastic happening to you. I am worried about carrying on this conversation with you because in all your years of defying me never, NEVER, have I been this close to killing you for the simple satisfaction of it. If you say one wrong word at this stage in the game I may not be able to control what I do." He shook Lex to emphasize his point. "What I need is for you to be very quiet and very cooperative and really think about what your are saying before you speak. Am I clear?"

Lex felt a slight chill at his father's words. He had seen him angry before, many time in fact, but never like this. He returned his father's stare unblinking for a moment searching his eyes for any sign of a bluff. After finding none he dropped his eyes towards the floor so he was staring at his fathers chest, "Yes sir."

Lionel's fury was still unabated. "What do I have to do to make you understand that this is your lot in life? Being born into money is one thing Lex but being as, shall we say delicate as you are, you need strong direction. I am giving you that direction, that safety from which to live your life. I am helping you move forward with your family, your business and your home. Why do you insist on pushing me to do things to the people that you love to prove that you have no choice? You have never had a choice, Lex. Never. The things you have, the places you have been, the money, the cars, the mansion were all given to you because I chose to let you have them. You owe me this. You owe me some obedience. Now to reinstate that fact in your feeble little mind I am forced to take actions that I had hoped to avoid." He shoved Lex away from him and turned towards the phone on his desk.

He sighed and stared at Lex with a look of mixed anger and hatred as he dialed the numbers on the phone. "Yes, bring the Kent boy to my room. Make sure his father is restrained before you leave the room and do not speak to them." Lionel hung up the phone and returned his attention to Lex. "Well Lex I do hope you are happy with yourself. I really wish you wouldn't push me to do these things."

Lex opened his mouth to say something but Lionel cut in, "Remember my warning Lex. Think carefully about your words. I am not in the mood for your trivial back talk nor do I want to here you beg for your friend to be spared. If you are about to do either I would strongly suggest you don't. It will only make matters worse for you and Clark."

Lex struggled not to voice his thoughts. He knew that his father was at his breaking point and nothing he could say would change the situation until Lionel gave him an ultimatum, which Lex hoped would come soon. After all that was how Lionel played the game, bring things to the brink and then offer a way out that would ultimately result in him getting what he had originally planned for in the beginning. Lex opted to wait for the ultimatum.

The minutes that passed seemed like an eternity. Lex stood quietly looking at the floor, lost in thought about what was to come. Sarah sat on the couch smiling at Lex like the Cheshire cat. Sam stood behind Lex, a little closer than was necessary. And Lionel paced the room in an effort to calm himself before his temper gained control of his senses. Part of him wished Lex would step out of line and say something. He could use yet another reason to beat him to within an inch of his life.

The knock at the door set everyone into motion. Lionel walked over and opened the door to let his men in, dragging with them a struggling Clark. Sam reached for Lex and grabbed his wrists and roughly secured them behind his back using the waist tie from Lex's robe. The robe fell open as Lex was forced to his knees. Lex cringed slightly as Sam held him in place by squeezing his shoulders tightly. Sarah stood up and moved across the room to stand beside Lex.

"Lex?" Clark asked obviously confused by the dynamics in the room.

"Clark." Lex responded tentatively.

"Seems your little secret has slipped Clark. Lex here knows about your secret and has gone to some efforts to protect it. Unfortunately for you it seems he wants to renege on his commitment to your protection." Lionel informed Clark obviously enjoying the moment.

Clark stared at Lex but Lex could not return the stare. He knew what was coming was his fault and the guilt had begun nagging at him the minute his father had summoned for Clark.

"Dad please-"

Lionel crossed the room and backhanded Lex hard across the face drawing a small trickle of blood from the side of his mouth. "What. Did. I. Say. About. Begging?" Lionel slowly reminded Lex. Lex winced as he saw the next blow coming but could do nothing to prevent it. He would have fallen over when the punch landed if Sam's hands had not held him in place.

Lionel turned his attention back to the men holding Clark by the arms. "Tie him to the bed and get out."

"Yes, Mr.Luthor." One replied as they began dragging Clark towards the bed.

Clark's eyes opened wide with terror as he began to understand the situation he was in. "Lex! Lex don't let them do this! Please" He cried as he was roughly shoved onto the mattress. Suddenly he was doubled over in pain as Lionel pressed the controls on the remote. "Please. No." He continued to murmur through the pain.

The two guards showed no sympathy as they secured his arms to the headboard. After they finished with his hands they secured his feet and stepped out of the room with a slight nod towards Lionel.

"Sarah, my dear, I do believe this is where you take over. I will be over here should you need my assistance." Lionel placed a small kiss on Sarah's cheek as he moved towards the couch and sat in a position to allow himself ample viewing opportunity.

"So Lex, what do you think of your heroics now? I bet you thought you would drown me in that tub, rescue your friend here and live happily ever after. Well guess what Lexy boy I have a different ending for you. How about Sam and I have a little fun with your precious little farm boy and you sit back and watch the action? What do you think about that idea, sound like fun?"

Lex didn't respond as he looked from the bed to Lionel. Clark was still writhing in agony against the pain of the kryptonite exposure.

"It's okay Lex. I have some new rules. You can beg me all you want to. Go ahead beg me." Sarah purred.

Lex paused as he thought of what to say. "Sarah please. Please don't do this. Clark hasn't done anything to deserve this."

"Oh come on, you can do so much better than that. Try again."

Lex breathed out the breath he had been holding and heard Clark moaning louder again. "Please, please don't do this. I am begging you, leave Clark out of this. I know what I did was stupid. You win. You will always win. I am going to marry you tomorrow and you will have everything you ever wanted so please, please leave Clark alone."

"Ohhh, so tempting. After all how could I resist such a beautiful face? Let me think." She paused as she leaned in and kissed Lex fully and passionately. He returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as he could gather. She drew back and looked at him "Nope, I don't think so. Not this time. You my dear husband-to-be need to learn your place."

Lionel smiled quietly watching from the couch. He slowly pushed the button on the remote to lessen Clark's pain.

Sarah turned and walked across the room with exaggerated seductiveness. As she approached the bed she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Lex who was struggling against Sam's grip and shouting for her to stop. She slowly straddled Clark's hips and began to kiss her way down his chest, undoing buttons as she trailed her mouth downwards.

"What, what are you doing? Get off me." Clark whimpered as he struggled against his restraints. "Lex help me."

"Sarah, stop." Lex cried out. "Oh God. Please don't do this, Sarah." He struggled harder to pull away from Sam. "Let me take his place, I'll do what ever you want. Anything just let him go."

Sarah smiled over at Lex, "You know your begging might have carried some weight at one point in time but I don't really think you have grasped the seriousness of the situation. You could have killed me in that tub. You would have if Sam hadn't come in when he did. I will not tolerate your attempts at bravado Lex. I told you before and I will tell you again, You. Will. Learn. To. Respect. Me." She emphasized her words as she roughly pulled at Clark's pants.

"No!" Lex and Clark screamed in unison. Clark squirmed to get away from her touch, from her mouth, from her breath that were all focused now on his groin. Lex fought for all he was worth which did nothing but humor Sam. Lex's anger flared to new heights as he heard his father's faint chuckle from the couch. Lex shot him a look of complete distain.

Lionel saw the look and laughed out loud which stirred Lex's anger even more. "Fuck you!"

"Lex, Lex, Lex why do you always let your emotions get the best of you. I warned you of the repercussions of your actions. You really should be more careful when making decisions that will affect the ones you care about. You'll learn that in time son."

Lionel nodded at Sam. Sam smiled back and began dragging Lex towards the desk. Grabbing the telephone cord he folded it in half to ensure its strength and wrapped one end around the leg of the desk and the other around the bare skin on Lex's wrist that was not covered in the tie of the robe. Lex fought the whole time as he returned his attention back to Clark and Sarah.

Sam walked over to the bed and slowly knelt down between Clark's legs on the mattress. Sarah drew her mouth from Clark's penis and rose to kiss Sam as she began unbuckling his belt.

"Sarah, Sarah don't. Please. I am begging you. Don't do this. If you do this you will never have me. I will fight you every step of the way." Lex shouted in panic.

Sarah rose from the bed and walked over to Lex. She stood naked in front of him and reached down to grab his chin. Her nails dug into his cheeks and she shook his face violently. "You will do what I say. You will marry me. You will learn to shut that mouth of yours unless it is being put to some good use." With those words she brought he knee forward and slammed it into his stomach. Lex collapsed to the side and was gasping for air when the next kick landed to his side.

"Ahem." Lionel cleared his throat. Sarah looked over at him. "Not the face dear remember your big day tomorrow. It wouldn't do to have to explain away the bruises." Lionel reminded gently.

She smiled at him and knelt down eye level with Lex who was struggling to sit up. "You see what is happening to your precious little friend Lex?" She paused as she pointed towards Clark who was straining his neck to avoid the kisses Sam was placing on his face. Lex's guilt returned as he heard Clark's whimpers of protest. He was staring at the scene in front of him as Sarah continued. "Well do you?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I see it."

"Do you want to be the cause of that on a daily basis? He would make a lovely little boy toy after we are married."

Lex turned to look her in the face. "No."

"Then what do you suggest we do to avoid that?" She asked as if she was schooling a child who had broken the rules. "I'm waiting Lex."

"I- I, oh God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Clark." Lex said barely above a whisper as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks now.

"You know what they say Lex. Don't be sorry, just don't do it." Sarah snapped.

"Please take me in his place. I promise I'll be good. No more tricks. No more fighting. I'll do anything." Lex promised, still hoping for the ultimatum that had not come yet.

"Yes you will." She rose and headed towards the bed. "But first you will learn your lesson." She climbed back onto the bed and straddled Clark inserting his penis as Sam penetrated Clark with his fingers.

Sam propped Clark's hips up with a pillow to allow for ease of access and as he replaced his fingers with his cock Clark cried out in pain and anguish. Lex could barely understand the words Clark was screaming.

Sarah rocked back and forth moaning and grinding as Sam reached his now free hands around her and began massaging her chest and kissing her neck. Lex could do nothing but watch. He fought against his restraints and screamed a mixture of things at the threesome on the bed ranging from curses to pleading. The whole while Lionel watched on with an air of indifference.

Sarah came first and moved off Clark. "Wouldn't want to take any chances of my baby not looking like a Luthor." She said as she gently tapped Clark's cheek with her hand, "Thanks for the ride cowboy."

Sam came next, hard and long, digging his fingers roughly into Clark's hips. Finally Clark let out cry of humiliation as he came aided by the continued stroking of Sarah's palm.

"Why? Why?' Clark repeated over and over as he tried to roll onto his side but was stopped short by the ties.

"No! No!" Lex was still screaming from the other side of the room. His voice was hoarse, his wrists were rubbed raw from the telephone cord and his eyes were puffy and red from his tears. "Oh Clark, Clark." He wailed as he slumped down onto the floor. "I'm so sorry."

He was on the floor with the feeling of rough carpet on his cheek when he saw his father's shoes in front of his face. "Sam, Sarah I think it is time to retire for the night don't you?" Lionel suggested.

"What should we do with these two?" Sam asked gesturing in disgust at Clark and Lex who had retreated into their own thoughts.

"Leave them here for now I will have my staff clean up their mess and bring them both downstairs for now." He turned his attention to Clark and Lex. "I would advise for both your sakes that what happened in this room does not get repeated to _anyone. _Especially not your father Clark. If your father finds out Clark, I will kill him. Am I clear on this?" Both Lex and Clark nodded silently, having recognized the battle was lost.

"Excellent. I am going to be in the spare room until this mess is cleaned up if anyone needs me, which I don't think that anyone will." He looked between Lex and Clark and smirked. "Not now anyway." Lex cringed at the words as Lionel heartlessly stepped over his son and strolled out of the room.

Sam leaned down and whispered in Lex's ear, "Your friend there was good but not as good as you are going to be." He tapped Lex roughly on the cheek. "Just keep fucking up rich boy, just keep fucking up." With that he stood and left the room as well.

"I don't know why this has to be so hard for you Lex. You are a smart boy. Learn your lesson and move on from here." Sarah said as she turned towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night." She paused. "Oh and find someway to cover up your wrists they look terrible." She blew him a kiss and shut the door as she left.

There was a few minutes of silence as Lex thought of what to say. "Clark? Clark are you okay?"

"No." Was the meek reply from the bed.

Silence set in again as they waited for the guards to come and get them.


	13. Chapter 13

Jonathon woke up abruptly to the sound of the door opening. He had sat up worrying about Clark when the guards came to take him but eventually he gave in to his exhaustion and drifted off. Now he cursed himself for sleeping when he saw the look of complete devastation on Clark's face. When he saw Lex Luthor enter through the door of the room he saw red.

"I should have known you would be involved in this Lex. If you hurt Clark so help me-" His words were cut short with the realization that Lex was not entering the room of his own free will. As Lex got closer Jonathon could see the blood on his chin, the open robe exposing him and his bound behind his back.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Mr.Kent. Glad to see your opinion of me hasn't changed." Lex replied sarcastically.

Jonathon watched as the men lead Lex and Clark into the room and fastened them both to the restraints attached to the wall. The guards only said enough to get the job done and promptly left the room.

"Clark, are you okay son."

"Yeah dad I'm ok."

"Lex, I owe you an apology." Jonathon said as he turned his attention across to the other wall.

"It's okay Mr.Kent, actually you weren't entirely wrong. It is my fault Clark is here. This is all my fault." Lex's eyes started to water as he turned his face from Jonathon's stare.

"What are you talking about?" Jonathon gently asked.

"My father," Lex started slowly and quietly ashamed to be admitting his situation out loud especially to someone like Jonathon, "he found out about Clark and he is using my friendship with him to force me into marriage."

"Lex, why didn't you tell me?" Clark asked.

"Why didn't I tell you?" Lex chocked out with a mixture of shock and laughter. "Why didn't you tell me? All those years. All that time. All the times you rescued me. All the times I stared into your eyes asking for the truth and you didn't tell me." Lex's words were turning angry now as he continued his rambling. "I asked you Clark. How many times did I ask for the truth as my friend? How many times did you look me in the eye and lie to me?"

"Lex I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. I did. But I was worried someone would use it against you. Guess I wasn't too far off."

"Okay boys just settle down. The important thing is that we are here and for now we are all okay." Jonathon chimed in.

"We're not okay Mr.Kent. We are far from being okay. You have no idea the lengths that my father will go to ensure that his will prevails."

"Just calm down and tell me exactly what he is doing."

Lex didn't even have the ability to wipe the tears off his cheeks because his hands were still tied behind his back and then to the wall behind him. He sniffed and took a few deep breaths to gather his composure. "My dad has photos of Clark and his abilities," he shot a look towards Clark, "he told me his plans for him if I didn't do what he wanted. He said he would expose Clark's secret and implicate him in a series of crimes until he was captured and experimented on. He also said he would have you and Martha arrested for harboring an alien."

"What does your father want you to do Lex?" Jonathon prodded.

Lex took another deep breath and looked away from Jonathon again. "He told me in order to protect Clark and his secret I have to get married tomorrow, move back to Metropolis and sign over Lexcorp to him."

"Lex-" Clark started his voice showing the surprise he felt.

"I am supposed to give him a grandson. God only knows what will happen after that."

"Oh Lex, this is all my fault. What are you going to do?"

"Well Clark, I don't have much of a choice do I?" Lex shot back.

"So what just happened upstairs then?" Jonathon interjected.

Clark and Lex both looked at each other briefly and Lex cut in, "It was my father's way of reminding me of my place."

"How?"

Clark remained silent obviously acknowledging Lex's ability to lie better than his own. He knew his father would see right through his attempt at a lie.

"He brought Clark up and introduced him to my fiancé and made him watch as she secured her position of authority shall we say." It wasn't a lie really it was just a condensed version of the story that left out some important details. It seemed enough to satisfy Jonathon for the meantime.

Lex turned his attention yet again to Clark. "I'm sorry you had to be part of that Clark. I promise it will be the last time."

"What do you mean Lex? You can't promise something like that. You can't predict what your father is going to do next."

"Yes I can." Lex mumbled almost to himself. Then louder he added, "Don't you see Clark, my father always wins. He is going to get what he wants and he won't care how he gets it. I can't fight him any more."

"Lex, you have to. You can't let him rule your life because of me." Clark protested.

"Really Clark. Is that what you really think." Lex laughed again, "Boy are you naïve. You obviously don't know my father."

"So what? That's it then. You're going to give up and fall into the life he has laid out for you?"

"Yes." Came the definite answer. "I am."

"Then what? What happens to us Lex. We're still here. He won't let us go just because you do what he tells you to do." Clark shouted at Lex getting frustrated with the conversation and the situation they were all in.

"No he won't but I think we both know what will happen if I don't. I can help make your arrangement with my father easier or harder than it needs to be. I can't live with myself knowing that I was the cause of any more pain for you. I don't think that I will be able to forgive myself for what just happened let alone be the cause of something like that happening again."

"Lex," Jonathon interrupted, "You can't take on the responsibilities of Clark's powers. Martha and I have helped Clark carry them for his whole life and I know that the burden is sometimes to heavy to bear alone. You need to get out of this while you still can. You can't allow your father to manipulate you into this marriage. Clark and I will deal with the fall out from your father."

Lex laughed, "That's very noble of you Mr. Kent but I'm afraid it isn't that easy. You see contrary to what you and your family think, I value my friendship with Clark and I would give my life to protect the one true friendship that I have. Even though Clark has lied to me, he has also given me a good many things no one else in my life ever afforded me."

"Lex don't do this." Clark tried again.

"It's too late Clark it's already done, my mind is made up. Like I told you Clark, my father always wins."


	14. Chapter 14

Morning found all three men still sleeping as Lionel opened the door to the room. He crinkled his nose at the smell of damp and sweat that filled his nostrils. Lex stirred slowly opening his eyes and squinting against the light from the hall. One of Lionel's men turned the lights on brighter as Lex struggled to sit up. He squirmed into a sitting position with a great deal of difficulty. His shoulders screamed from his arms being bound behind him for the entire evening and his hands had long since fallen asleep.

"My, my you three are looking a little worse for wear. Maybe if Lex here can pull this off today without any screw-ups I'll consider providing a few comforts. Maybe a mattress and a bed pan for starters." Lex remained sitting looking up at his father trying to keep the contempt out of his eyes.

Clark stood up and met Lionel's gaze with full force. "You rotten bastard, you said if I did what you wanted you would leave my family and friends alone."

Lex watched knowing his father would see humor in Clark's words. Clark always was too trusting for his own good.

"Clark, son, I do believe that I gave you an opportunity to be completely honest with me. I warned you of the repercussions of lying to me and yet you still tried to deceive me. Never try to cheat a cheater Clark."

"I believe that by now my son has filled you in on his plans for the day. He had hoped that you would be available to act as the best man but I'm afraid that just won't be possible. You see you will be otherwise occupied and with so many people looking for you it would be difficult to explain away your presence."

"Lionel, I don't understand why you are doing this. He's your son, don't you get that."

"Why yes Jonathon, I do in fact _get that _as you say. It is because he is my son that he has survived this long. Without me and my influence he would have been found dead in a ditch a longtime ago. Isn't that right Lex?"

Lex closed his eyes and resolved himself to follow through with ensuring nothing like what happened the previous night would happen again. He opened his eyes and stared into his father's, "Yes sir."

"Hmm, this is a change from your attitude last night. Does that mean that your little lesson has sunk in?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful." Lionel smiled and rubbed his hands together. "So I can expect your full cooperation for today's event then?"

"Yes." Lex said again with no emotion just pure focus.

"Take my son upstairs and get him cleaned up. He has a big day ahead." Lionel softly chuckled, "I was going to say that you only get married once but we know that isn't the case is it son."

Lex didn't respond he just turned slowly so the guards could hook his wrists from the chains on the wall.

As he was lead past his father he stopped, "If I do this, if I cooperate fully will you guarantee their safety?"

"Nothing in life is a guarantee Lex." Lionel purred.

"I'm not asking you for their freedom dad. I know that won't happen. All I'm asking for is that they remain uninjured and that they are made comfortable. Move them into a half decent room, one of the spare rooms. Don't leave them down here like this."

"How about we just concentrate on making it through the day Lex. Then we will see what little rewards you can win for your friends here."

"You bastard, you can't just dangle our wellbeing in front of your own son like a carrot." Jonathon shouted in anger. "Lex don't do this. Don't take on this burden."

"Too late Jonathon, Lex has made up his mind and if I were you I would seriously consider taking a lesson from him. He seems to care a great deal for your son and is willing to make certain sacrifices to ensure his _wellbeing_. Maybe you should think about doing the same." Lionel calmly retorted then he turned back to his guards, "Take him up to his room."

Once the door was shut behind them Lionel slowly sauntered across the room towards Jonathon and Clark stopping briefly to run his fingers alone the chains that had secured Lex.

Clark took a few steps back as he approached him. "Well Clark what do you say you get some fresh air today. You have been cooped up in here long enough. It's starting to take its toll. You look dreadful. Did you have a rough night?" He asked rhetorically with a knowing grin.

Clark didn't say anything he just stared feeling the fear chill him making him start to shiver.

"Clark, you really do need to mind your manners. When someone asks you a question it isn't polite not to provide an answer. Did you have a rough night?"

"You know I did." Clark spat.

"Back off Lionel!" Jonathon chimed in.

Lionel ignored Jonathon for the time being and continued with Clark, "I have your first job lined up for you for today Clark."

"What do you mean job?" Clark asked skeptically.

"In this folder I have a list of places I need you to visit. At these places are a few items I would like for you to retrieve for me. I'm sure that with your speed and strength you shouldn't have any problem bringing them to me."

"What kind of things?"

"Lionel-" Jonathon started but Clark interrupted.

"It's okay dad. What kind of things?" He demanded again.

"Oh just a few odds and ends, loose ends to tie up from previous dealings. The list is there for you. I am sure you will find it quite comprehensive." Lionel passed Clark the folder. "How is your strength today Clark? I know last night you were feeling a bit drained. I trust a good nights sleep without struggling against your restraints should have you almost back up to full capacity."

"I feel fine."

"Good, lets not waste anytime then." Lionel undid the chains at Clark's wrists leaving the cuffs securely in place.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let my father and Lex go." Clark stated with finality.

Lionel simply laughed at the attempted bargaining. "You just don't understand do you son. You don't have a choice. You could learn a lesson from Lex. It seems he has finally learned his place in this arrangement. Please don't make me repeat myself; I am sure you remember the rules of this deal. Rule number one: I don't like to repeat myself."

"You broke every part of this deal we had! You went against your word and now you expect me to follow your stupid rules!"

"Temper, temper Clark. You know what they say 'don't deal with the devil'. I'm afraid that your blatant disregard for my authority is putting your father's well being at stake, so go ahead and keep talking."

Clark lunged forward at Lionel slamming him up against the wall. His forearm pinning Lionel's throat. He was shaking and his face was mere inches from Lionel. Suddenly his whole body screamed out in pain and he fell to the floor at Lionel's feet. Lionel stepped over him and walked over to Jonathon who was yelling for Clark.

The pain subsided and Clark slowly raised himself up onto his elbow staring at Lionel. Lionel grabbed Jonathon by the arm and roughly pulled him closer. He pulled out a syringe from his pocket and before Jonathon could pull away Lionel jabbed it into his upper arm. Jonathon screamed out in pain.

"Dad!"

"Your decision Clark!" Lionel yelled as he roughly dragged a now heavily drugged Jonathon closer. "Get up and retrieve my things and I may let your father live!" Lionel glared angrily at Clark, "You have to the count of ten to decide. One! Two! Three-"

Clark rose to his feet looking entirely beaten.

"Good boy." Lionel let Jonathon fall to the floor.

"What are you going to do to him?" Clark asked meekly.

"That's up to you Clark. Get my things and I will let him live. You have until 10 this evening to drop the items at their designated locations. Don't do it and your father will pay dearly."

Clark retrieved the paper from the floor where it had fell. He glanced down at it. When he returned his gaze to Lionel it was one of disbelief. "There are people's names on this list?"

"How very astute of you to notice. Yes there are in fact people's names on that list and I expect them brought to me by 10 pm tonight. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"I can't bring people to you to be killed."

Lionel chuckled at the simplicity of this boy. "Who said anything about killing them Clark. I just want to discuss a few things with them. If you have an issue with that then I am sure your father will understand."

Lionel crossed the room, opened the door and called for his guards. Passing them the key to Jonathon's chains Lionel instructed them to bring him to the master bedroom and get him cleaned up. As he followed them out the door he turned back to Clark who stood in silent debate.

"Don't be late." He turned and started to walk out the door. Stopping again he turned back, "Oh, I almost forgot. Don't try anything foolish. You're fast but not fast enough to be in two places at once. There is no way you could rescue your father and Lex at the same time. Don't test my resolve son just do as your told."

Lionel walked out of the room and left the door open for Clark to start his treasure hunt. Staring down at the paper that was shaking in his hands he decided to start with the small objects first and work up to kidnapping later in the day.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the next chapter finally. I know I have been a little behind the eight ball with my updates. I have been really busy the last little while with my trip and now I am currently in the middle of a move eight hours south for a new job. I promise that things will settle down soon and the updates will be more frequent. Thanks for your reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. PS any suggestions or comments are always appreciated.

Lex followed the guards up to the room without any hassles. After last night his will to continue fighting his father was drained and he was willing to comply with just about anything in order to get through the day and keep Clark safe. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen his father so smug as he had just a few moments ago. He could tell how satisfied Lionel was at the thought that his only heir was finally pliable and willing to be molded into the model son. His anger flared at the thought and he had to contain it or he knew he would do something he would regret.

The guards led him into the room and untied his hands for the first time in over twelve hours. His shoulders screamed in pain as his arms fell to his sides. It took a few minutes of discomfort for feeling to return to his hands. He gently rubbed the marks on his wrist that remained from his struggles. He rotated his shoulders grimacing at the ache the accompanied his movements.

The guards wasted no time leaving him with instructions to shower and informed him that his tuxedo would be waiting for him when he was done. They quickly left the room and he was alone with his thoughts.

He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand along his bare scalp. He let out a deep sigh and stood up slowly still wincing from his sore muscles. He started to remove his robe and was quickly frustrated with the slow pace necessitated by his weakened muscles.

"Looks like you could use a hand."

Lex spun around to face the voice losing his balance and falling backwards onto the bed.

"Here let me help you." Lex blinked trying to erase the image of Sam crossing the room towards him. He knew his resolve to protect Clark was sound but he didn't think he could take an encounter with Sam with out incident.

"Don't come near me." Lex warned trying to sound authoritative.

Sam laughed at the words and continued to smile at Lex as he drew nearer.

"Sarah will be pissed if she finds out what you are doing." Lex said noticing the panic in his own voice.

"Sarah. Isn't. Going. To. Find. Out" He emphasized every word with each new step.

"She will because I will tell her." Lex informed him.

"Oh no you won't and do you know why you won't?" He paused briefly, knees hitting the edge of the bed. "Because I saw the look in your eyes last night. You would do anything to prevent your little friend from getting hurt like that again." He leaned forward and stroked Lex's cheek. "Wouldn't you?" He added gently.

Lex didn't answer he simply rolled off the bed and backed away from Sam.

"Not so fast there rich boy. I think you and I have been playing this game of cat and mouse for far too long." Sam took long strides to cover the distance towards where Lex was standing.

"I don't have time for this. I have to get ready for the wedding." Lex offered voice cracking.

"That's right! Your wedding! Well now we wouldn't want you to be late for your big day would we." Sam reached forward grabbing Lex by the collar of his robe. He roughly started to pull Lex towards the bathroom. Lex tried to pull away but found it difficult without full strength in his arms yet.

"Don't fight it Lex, it will only make things that much harder for you." Sam slammed Lex against the bathroom wall. He tilted his head sideways in thought as he stared at Lex. "More enjoyable for me, but harder for you." Sam gripped Lex's bathrobe and pulled it down his back. The two men stood staring at each other in silence and the robe hit the tiled bathroom floor.

Lex tried to skirt around Sam and back into the bedroom but the larger man stood blocking the door, still holding him firm against the wall. He reached up and placed his hand on Lex's scalp running it down and onto the back of his neck. Lex tried to pull away as the hand on the back of his neck began to squeeze. Sam's other hand fell heavily on Lex's shoulder and both hands began pushing him downwards.

"On your knees, rich boy." Sam ordered.

Lex made another attempt to get out from under his grip but was again unsuccessful. "Let go of me right now!"

"I said-" Lex grunted as the hand holding his shoulder let go and hit him square in his stomach, "Get on your knees! That is unless you want me to go wake your little sweetheart up and have him take care of business."

"No." Lex wheezed out between labored breaths as he clutched his stomach doubled over.

"You know, here I thought last night would have been all the incentive you needed to adapt to your new existence. Seems I was wrong."

Lex didn't give him the pleasure of a response as he fell to his knees. The tile floor was cold and rough and he felt like he was going to be sick. "How could this be happening?" He thought wildly to himself looking around the room for some chance of a way out.

"What do you want? Do you want money? I'll give you what you want if you leave this room right now." Lex feebly offered between gasps still holding his ribs.

"It's not the money you idiot. I will have all the money I need once you and Sarah are married. She'll make sure I am well looked after as long as I do my job and keep my nose clean."

"Do you call raping her future husband keeping your nose clean." Lex spat back.

Sam grabbed Lex's chin and forced his face upwards so he could stare into Lex's eyes. The threat in his tone was crystal clear, "She isn't going to find out." He leaned down and kissed Lex then whispered, "Is she?"

Lex tried to pull his face away, which simply added to Sam's amusement at the situation. "Bet you never thought you would end up like this did you. All your life being pampered and spoiled, all those people that you stepped on as you rose to the top. Only to have it all pulled out from under you by your own father. What does it feel like hmm? What does it feel like to subjugate yourself? To be on your knees looking for some reprieve from a simple body guard."

Sam paused and searched Lex's face for a sign of the emotions within. "How does it feel to know that you have been lowered to nothing more than a figurehead? You _will _spend the rest of your pathetic life being what your father wants you to be. What you have been fighting so hard not to become."

"Fuck you!" Lex shouted up at him with all the anger he had pent up within.

"No…actually I think I'll fuck you." The words rang through Lex with the finality of the conversation.

Before he knew what was happening the hand on the back of his neck was holding him firmly in place again as Sam was undoing his belt and zipper. He tried to turn away but there was nowhere to go. The older man stepped in closer, out of his pants, pinning him against the wall. Lex opened his mouth to call out for help and was instantly filled to the back of his throat with the now erect penis in front of him.

His gag reflex was initiated immediately and his stomach convulsed with heaving. His eyes began to water and his nose started to run as he tried desperately to pull away from the attack on his mouth and throat. The back of his head slammed rhythmically into the wall behind him with the constant pounding of Sam's hips. Suddenly and violently Sam came. Lex's stomach heaved again, spitting most of the contents out the sides of his mouth and onto the floor. Sam pushed farther into his mouth sealing it completely.

"Swallow."

"I said, swallow." Sam repeated as he rubbed Lex's throat and Adam's apple.

It took a moment but he finally complied. Sam pulled away and looked at the mess on the floor. "Clean it up." He ordered as he tossed the hand towel at Lex.

Lex complied as he watched his own shaking hands reach out for the towel. Glad for the distraction that finally settled his stomach, Lex methodically wiped at the tiles.

"That wasn't too bad, rich boy. With a little practice it is gonna be great."

Lex visibly cringed at the words because he knew in his current situation there was going to be nothing but time for practice.

"Get up."

Lex rose to his feet but did not make eye contact.

"Time to get cleaned up for your big day." Sam announced as he turned on the shower.

As the water heated up Sam removed the rest of his own clothes and when he stood naked he reached around Lex's neck and brought him forward for a gently kiss, tasting himself on Lex's lips. Lex stood motionless not trusting his muscles to not collapse with the mental, emotional and physical exhaustion of the last 24 hours.

Sam's hands gently stroked his neck and back and came to rest on his shoulders. Turning him towards the shower he lead Lex under the stream of water. Sam's body pressed Lex against the shower wall as the heat of the water touched his back and the cold tiles pressed against his cheek.

"Please-"

"Please what rich boy. Please fuck me? Is that what you were going to say."

Lex shook his head no and tried to move along the wall and out from under the weight of Sam's body.

"I want to hear you say it!" Sam pushed him harder into the wall. He kicked Lex's legs apart and reached down roughly grabbing his ass cheeks. "Say Please fuck me!"

Lex stood quietly pressing his lips shut in minor defiance.

"We can do this gently or I can tear into you until you can barely walk down the aisle at your own wedding." His forearm pressed into the back of Lex's neck and he slid a wet finger into Lex's dry hole. Lex cried out in surprise and pain. He couldn't move, he could barely breath; the sound of the water pounding down filled his ears. Every sense was heightened as his nerves tensed with fear and discomfort.

The finger stroked in and out and Sam's voice surprised Lex at it's proximity to his ear. "Gentle or hard. How's it going to be rich boy? Last chance; let me hear you say it. Say please fuck me." He pushed two fingers in hard and fast, causing Lex to stand on his tiptoes to try and get away.

His voice cracked, "Please-"

"Please what? Say it!"

"Please fuck me." Lex whispered through the side of his mouth that wasn't plastered against the shower wall.

"If you insist." Sam purred from behind as he slicked up his dick and prodded against Lex's hole until he slide in.

Lex cried out, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stifle it.

The pounding took on the same rhythm as it had moments ago outside the shower. The pain was incredible at first. It burned and he felt the fullness pinning him in position even more than he had been before.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." Sam huffed through his heavy breathing from behind Lex.

Lex felt disgusted with himself for not being stronger. How could he have just let this happen? Why was it still happening? Was it really loyalty to Clark or was it his own innate fear that allowed him to be in this position.

He was startled from his thoughts when Sam reached around and began to stroke Lex's penis to full hardness. Lex tried to fight his traitorous body. His anger rose as he started to feel his orgasm being pulled from his body.

"Come for me." Sam demanded softly in a voice that should be reserved for lovers.

"Noo…" Lex half cried, half moaned as he pulsed in orgasm against Sam's palm.

Moments later Sam came in silence.

Lex felt a mix of pain, relief and emptiness as Sam pulled out and stepped under the stream of water. He didn't move as he waited for Sam to wash himself off and step out of the shower stall. He couldn't bring himself to turn and look at the man.

He found it odd that at this moment all he could think about is how Clark must have felt the previous evening. The humiliation and confusion must have paralleled that of what Lex was feeling at this moment. The only difference was that both times Lex had been the cause of the incident. Clark was innocent, he did not have to bear the guilt of knowing he had been the sole cause of such pain for another person, especially not his best friend.

As much as Lex hated the idea of being raped by Sam again, he hated the idea of causing Clark to suffer again, even more. Even with the fresh scent of sex still in rising with the steam of the hot water, Lex sealed his resolve in the decision that he would suffer the same fate again and again if it meant keeping Clark safe.


	16. Chapter 16

Lionel opened the door to the master bedroom and stood in the doorway watching Jonathon from a distance for a short while before approaching the bed. Jonathon lay on the bed still obviously feeling the effects of the drugs. He walked into the room followed by a short weasely man with glasses wearing a cheap brown suit and tie.

"Close the door behind you." Lionel instructed.

Once the door was shut Lionel returned his focus from Jonathon to the shorter man. "How long will the process take doctor?"

"For complete success he will need to be isolated for at least two weeks." At the look he received from Lionel, he quickly added, "One week with increased sessions."

"Fine. One week. That is all you have. I will want to see him after one week, not a day more. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, we're clear, but you need to understand that any interference in my work will result in a set back that may make the process ineffective. If you or anyone else enters this room prior to the week being up it may undo any suggestions that I have been able to implant."

"You're sure that the hypnosis will be one hundred percent effective?"

"Yes, I'm sure. After I am done with him he'll even kill his own family if that's what you tell him to do."

"Excellent." Lionel paused in thought, "Leave us. You can start your sessions this evening. I will ensure that no one enters this room under any circumstances."

"I will keep you informed of the progress."

"Yes, do that. Good evening doctor."

Lionel stood staring down at Jonathon as the door behind him closed quietly. He slowly sat down on the bed trying not the stir Jonathon from his drug-induced sleep.

"I know that I said I wanted you to come to me of our own free will. I am truly sorry that it has to come to this." He reached forward and stroked Jonathon's blonde hair from his face.

"This is something that must be done. I cannot continue to fight all three of you every moment of every day. I am a very busy man, with many people depending on me for my direction and guidance. I cannot continue to spend all my time babysitting you, your son, and Lex. I need some cooperation. I do hope you understand."

Jonathon did not move at the words.

"After the hypnosis you will assist me keeping Clark under control, taking some of the pressure off me. You will become my behind the scenes right hand man." He smiled softly and continued, "Don't worry Jonathon, you will be much happier when this is all over. I do believe that in some strange way I will miss your defiance and the joy of breaking you myself, but necessity dictates that we speed things up considerably. I will see you in a week and things will be better between us. You'll see."

With that Lionel left the room and locked the door giving the guards at the door strict instructions that only the doctor was to be permitted into the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Lex emerged from the bathroom a bit hesitantly, unsure whether or not Sam would still be waiting around for another session. He mentally chided himself for being so paranoid but the last week had taught him to continually be on edge.

He slowly made his way to the bed with minor discomfort in each stride. He saw the tux laid out for him and shoes at the foot of the bed. He momentarily thought of running away. He could live out from under his father's control. The thought was gone as fast as it had appeared as he imagined the life that Clark would live as a result. It wouldn't take long for his father to find him and use Clark to manipulate him back to the mansion. If the last few lessons were any indication, he could only predict far worse as a result of running away.

He slid into the underwear, black socks, pants and crisp white shirt. As he buttoned the shirt up he heard the door open and he turned to face whatever was coming next. He rolled his eyes as his father entered the room.

"Hello son." Lionel crossed the room and took over tying the bowtie around Lex's neck. Lex's hands fell from the tie, relenting control of the task, but he remained silent.

"So today's the big day. You know, you can't imagine how happy I was earlier to see the change in your fortitude. Things will run much more smoothly for you and your friends if you can pull this off today you know."

"I know." Lex agreed softly.

"Why the sudden change of heart Lex?"

"You know why, dad. You just said it yourself."

"I realize that it is out of some false sense of loyalty to Clark, but for the life of me I can figure out why that is exactly. I mean the boy did lie to you for years. He betrayed your trust and your friendship and yet you still protect him. I just find it an interesting approach to building a lasting relationship."

Lionel stared at his son, moving his hands from the completed tie to Lex's shoulders. "You never did have many friends, did you? Is that why the effort now?"

"Dad-" Lex's voice taking on an air of warning.

"Watch your tone son. Let's not start today out on a bad foot." He smiled knowingly at Lex. "As I was saying, is that why? Is it because you lacked friendship in other aspects of your life?"

"Can we please not do this right now dad?" Lex asked as politely as he could muster.

Lionel chuckled. "Since you asked so nicely we will drop the subject for now. But in the meantime I would like you to do some soul searching and have an answer ready for the next time I ask you."

He turned and retrieved a white flower from the side table. He returned to Lex and pinned it securely to the pocket of the black jacket Lex had put on.

"Shall we?" Lionel smiled and waved his hand towards the door.

Lex walked past Lionel and out the door.

The drive to the church was filled with an uncomfortable silence until Lionel finally spoke. "So what would you like your reward to be after today, that is if you follow through with your end of the bargain?"

Lex sat between Sam and Lionel thumbing the crease on his pants. "What do you mean, reward?"

"Like I said earlier, if all goes well today I could see my way to affording your friends a few comforts. What shall it be, hmm? What is the one thing you would like to see them provided with?"

"There freedom." Lex stated blandly even though he was aware that would never happen.

Lionel chuckled, "Come now Lex, what is it you wish for them to have?"

"Put them in a better room, one of the spare rooms with a bathroom. And some entertainment, books or a TV, something."

"Let's not push our luck son, I asked for one thing. If you are a good boy today and do as you are told I will consider your request for the room. Be forewarned Lex, if you so much as stutter at the "I do" part of the ceremony your friends get nothing. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Lex answered trying to take the sarcasm out of his voice that he had spent years perfecting when dealing with his father.

"After the wedding I will expect that you accompany me to several business meetings. Of course once you sign over Lexcorp and your shares in Luthorcorp, you will have no real business to take care of per say, but I want you there by my side regardless. You will not speak at these meetings, you will only be there as the token son by his father's side, supporting my business endeavors, or so it will seem to the rest of the board."

"Fine." Lex agreed through his teeth.

"If you continue to behave this way we will discuss the TV and books for Clark again at a later date. One screw up Lex and Clark will find himself right back at square one."

"You mean Clark and his father?" Lex corrected.

Lionel paused briefly thinking about his alternate plans for Jonathon but decided against sharing them with Lex at this stage of the game, "Ah yes, that's right, Clark and Jonathon of course."

"I'll do my best." Lex confirmed.

"Well unfortunately for Clark you have a recorded history of your best just not being good enough." Lionel turned to look out the window at the approaching church. "Oh look we're here."

Once in the church Lex dutifully followed his father to the front to take his place in front of the alter and just off to the side of the aisle. The walk down the isle was agonizing. Lex could feel the heat of embarrassment rise from his shirt collar and onto his cheeks. All the eyes of his father's friends were staring at him.

He wondered to himself how many of these associates knew of his new position under his father? How many were waiting for his promised signature on the documents signing over Lexcorp? They all looked so smug, staring at him. He mentally tried to convince himself that they were just looking on with the happiness that accompanies a wedding, but deep down he still wondered how many of them were privy to his situation.

As the music started his heart felt like it stopped beating in his chest and then resumed at a far faster pace to make up for the delay. All eyes turned to the back of the room as the bride slowly started down the aisle. Sam was at her elbow, walking her down the aisle towards him with a large knowing grin on his face. Lex turned away at the sight of the smile feeling the nausea mixed with anger begin to rise.

It was quickly replaced with self-doubt as Sarah took her place in front of him. He held so much contempt for this woman that he didn't even trust himself to be in the same room with her. He began to have second thoughts for what must have been the tenth time today.

Suddenly, as if Lionel could read his mind, Lex felt his father's hand grip his elbow in unnecessarily tight reassurance.

The priest began the service and Lex fought to keep the words separate in his mind. The room was entirely to hot and he began to feel overheated under the eyes of the onlookers. He reached up slowly and with an effort to remain calm and casual he pulled gently at his tie as if realigning it into position.

Beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead and he had to struggle to keep his breathing from becoming fast and erratic. He heard the question and responded with the required "I do" before it really registered what he was saying.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finished after the signing of the wedding certificate and the remainder of the ceremony was concluded. Sarah lifted her vale and reached around, pulling Lex in close. Before she kissed him, she whispered just loud enough for only his ears, "You belong to me." She sealed her words with a kiss for everyone to see and the sound of applause filled the church. Lex kissed her back but only enough to appease his father.

"Lex!" Martha called out from across the dinning hall. She moved around the dance floor and approached him with her arms spread out for a hug. He returned the hug and from his position he could see his father watching him from over her shoulder.

"Oh Lex what a lovely wedding. I do wish I could stay longer, I hope you understand."

Lionel interjected before Lex could think of how to respond, "Of course Martha dear. Lex understands how busy you have been what with running the farm and heading up the search party of Clark and Jonathon. You must be exhausted."

"Not as much as I would be without all your help Lionel. Your donation to the search fund has been a Godsend. I know Jonathon would never approve of me taking money from you but I think in this case he might understand."

Lex cleared his throat, not trusting his voice to be convincing when he spoke, "Any news on the search front?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Martha responded sadly, her eyes began to well up with tears and she fought to save face in front of them. "The sheriff and her team have tried everything, I'm afraid if this keeps up much longer they will pull out completely and all the volunteers will follow shortly after that."

"Well we will have to replace them with some of the best Search and Rescue Teams in the country. Martha with your permission, I would like to call in a few favors and bring in some teams that come highly recommended." He continued seeing her struggle with the idea of taking any more help.

"They are professionals Martha. They get paid to do this sort of thing. Unlike the group of farmers you currently have searching for your family, these men are trained. If they can't find them no one will."

"I'm just," She paused as her voice quit and was replaced with a sob, "I just wish I knew where to start. One minute they were there and the next the are both gone."

Lionel pulled her in close and hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth. "I know dear, I know." Lex couldn't believe his father's heartlessness when Lionel looked up and winked knowingly at his son.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I really do have to go." She turned her attention to Lex, "I know that Clark will be sorry he missed your big day Lex. He would have loved to have been here."

"I know Mrs. Kent, thank-you."

With that she turned and walked out of the room.

Lionel moved so he was standing beside his son. In a very quiet voice he whispered, "Excellent job Lex, excellent job."

Lex felt his stomach turn at what he was becoming. How he was contributing to Martha's pain. He didn't respond he merely turned and walked away leaving his father to gloat in his success.


	18. Chapter 18

Clark stared down at the list in front of him. He hadn't had any problems gathering the long list of items so far. He had crossed off a number of seemingly innocent items such as documents, artifacts, paintings, swords, now came the hard part. He really didn't think that he could bring himself to deliver another human being to Lionel. He was so torn up about it that he just needed somewhere to go and think. That is what had brought him to his loft in the barn.

He sat on the couch looking around the room feeling comforted by the familiarity. He was careful not to be noticed by the search party members surrounding their make shift headquarters in the driveway. He knew that he would hear someone coming and be gone before they would suspect he had been there if need be.

He rubbed his temples and stared blankly at the coffee table in front of him. He thought about his mom and how worried she must be. Maybe he could catch a glimpse of her while he was there. He toyed with the idea of going to her and telling her that him and his dad were safe. He knew he couldn't tell her where they were without putting her in jeopardy as well but maybe it would ease her worry to know they were safe.

He picked up the paper and read the names again silently. He tried again to convince himself that if these men were on this list it was likely that they had done something to deserve to be there. That thought always ended with the realization that he hadn't done anything to deserve to be in this position and maybe these men didn't either.

Maybe Lionel did just want to talk to them but somehow Clark doubted that. What if he was delivering them to their deaths, he wouldn't be the executioner but he would be the transporter.

What would his father want him to do? He knew the answer to that without too much thought. His father would tell him not to give in to Lionel's demands. He would say that Lionel could do whatever he wanted to him but he wouldn't want another persons blood to be on his son's hands. Clark shook his head at the thought of ending up with his father's blood on his hands.

He left the barn at super speed to be sure that he wasn't spotted. He still hadn't consciously made up his mind as he ran as fast and as hard as he could. The speed served to clear his mind and help him to process his thoughts. Before he was aware that he had even made the decision he was back at the mansion and waiting for Lionel. He had known all along that he was not capable of retrieving the last of the items; now all that was left was to sit and wait for Lionel's wrath.

Clark didn't have to wait too long before the door flew open and Lionel strolled in still wearing his suit from the wedding.

"Well now Clark my sources tell me that you have failed in your little task. You know I do hate it when people attempt to call my bluff. I believe I made myself perfectly clear about what would happen should you choose not to complete your assignment. Unfortunately for your father he will ultimately be the one to pay."

"You set me up." Clark shot out from the opposite end of the room.

Lionel chuckled, "How so?"

"You knew I would never complete that list. You set me up to fail."

"On the contrary son, I merely provided you with an opportunity to prove your worth and protect the ones you love. Seems we need to work on your misguided sense of loyalty. Your father will have you to thank for what comes next. I'll be sure to let him know."

In that instant Clark speed across the floor towards Lionel. He moved so fast that Lionel did not see the attack. Clark grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Before Lionel had a chance to regain his wits and reach for the remote to Clark's collar, Clark had grabbed it from him and crushed it in his hand. He was towering over Lionel who was crumpled in a heap at the base of the wall.

"Where is my father?" Clark shouted in anger.

Lionel started to feed him a sting of lies and Clark wasn't standing for any of it. He reached down and pulled Lionel to his feet. He dragged him across the room to the door and flung it open.

"Show me where he is! Now!" Clark threatened.

"Okay, okay I'll show you." Lionel coward.

Clark held him firmly by the upper sleeve of his jacket, just off the shoulder, as they quickly made their way through the halls of the mansion. Lionel seemed surprisingly compliant, a fact that was lost on Clark as they rounded the corner to a set of bedroom doors.

"In there. He's in there." Lionel offered.

"Open the doors!" Clark shoved him forward towards the doors without letting go of him.

Lionel opened the bedroom doors to reveal an empty room. It was a large room with a double bed and a bathroom off to the side but Clark had no time to notice the layout because of the immediate pain that filtered through his veins as the door opened.

He tried desperately to remain in control of his captive but it wasn't long before Lionel had successfully pried Clark's fingers off his jacket sleeve. Lionel grabbed Clark by the collar and hauled him into the room. Before shutting the door he took advantage of Clark's weakness and delivered a number of squarely placed kicks to his head and stomach. Blood was trickling from Clark's nose and he clutched his stomach, moaning loudly in agony. Lionel reached down and grabbed a hand full of Clark's hair, lifting his head to look directly into his face.

"When are you going to learn that I call the shots around here Your father will pay dearly for your insubordination. One more stunt like that and I will kill him, in cold blood, and I will make you watch every slow, excruciating minute of his death." Lionel pulled his head back even farther as he spoke.

"Beg me to make the pain stop."

"No." Clark moaned.

"Beg me or I will leave you like this for as long as it takes and I will ensure that Lex and your father endure the same pain for the duration that it takes you to beg for a reprieve."

"Please."

"Please what Clark?" Lionel knelt down in front of his face and leaned in closer to hear the words that were muffled by the pain.

"Please make it stop Make the pain stop." Clark sputtered the words through the thick trail of blood flowing from his nose down across his lips.

Lionel dropped Clark's head, which promptly hit the floor with a resounding thump and grabbed Clark's wrists hauling him towards the bed. Once there Lionel placed a set of cuffs around each of Clark's wrists similar to the ones he had been restrained with in the basement. He turned away and headed towards the doors.

"No! Wait!" Clark called after him.

Lionel stopped at the doors and shut them. He turned back to Clark who was no longer in pain and whose injuries were already healed.

"What happened?" Clark asked confused by the events that had just taken place. How could Lionel have activated the collar around his neck without the remote control?

"You see Clark, unlike you, Lex was able to hold up his end of the bargain today and therefore he is to be rewarded. Although after your little stunt I am not too sure that you deserve to be on the receiving end of that reward. But never the less, Lex has requested that you be moved to a room with a bed and a bathroom. So here we are."

"But the kryptonite-?" Clark started his question, running his fingers along the collar at his neck.

"Ahh yes that. Well you see Lex had told me prior to the wedding what he would like, should he be successful today. I called ahead and had my men set up this room with a few added features. One of which are the cuffs on your wrists that are chained to the wall behind the bed. They operate much the same as the restraints that you had on downstairs." Lionel crossed the room to look out the window, "The second is these windows. They are tinted so that you can look out but no one can see in. And the third was to have all access points into and out of the room connected to the activation chip inside your collar. Anytime anyone opens a door or a window into or out of this room the collar will be activated until such time as the access has been closed. Now I realize that without the cuffs you could easily speed through the door or be dragged threw it and then close it while on the outside, that is what the cuffs are for, to prevent that."

"So Lex won this?" Clark sounded confused.

"He won this as his reward for getting married today without incident, yes." Lionel confirmed.

He returned to the door and faced Clark one last time, "Lex may have won you some nicer accommodations with his actions today, but your actions will not go unpunished. Your father will be made to pay for the sins of his son."

Lionel left Clark who was doubled over with pain at the opening of the doors. As he left he smiled to himself at how well this was all working out. Lex would feel that he had gained a minor victory in gaining some comfort for his friend by doing as he was told and in turn it would entice him to continue to do as he was told. By the end of the week Jonathon would be at his beck end call and lastly Clark would believe that his father's change of attitude was a direct result of punishment suffered due to his actions. It wouldn't be long and he would have Clark eating out of his hand with the other two.

Lionel shut and locked the door to the room. He called for two of his security to stand guard over the room and ensure that no one was allowed in and headed off in search of Lex and his new daughter-in-law.


	19. Chapter 19

Lionel was pleased to see that the happy couple had wasted no time in clearing out the mansion of the wedding guests and were now on there way upstairs to the bedroom. He met them on the stairs and smiled knowingly at Sarah.

"Well Sarah, or should I say Mrs. Luthor, how was the remainder of your evening. I trust my son here didn't give you any problems in my absence." Lionel confirmed as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Sarah's cheek in victory of day's events.

"Actually he was quite compliant. Even gave a heart tugging toast to his new bride. It was all very touching." She smiled as she gently ran her fingers along Lex's scalp and behind his ear. Lex used every ounce of will power not to pull away. He couldn't afford to lose it now, not when he was so close to getting Clark and his father out of that basement.

"Shall we?" Lionel gestured up the stairs.

"We?" Lex repeated looking very concerned.

"Well of course Lex. I will need to accompany you to your room and ensure that everything is legal and binding. It wouldn't do for there to be any question in regards to the consummation of the marriage and its validity, now would it?"

"Dad, you can't be serious!" Lex sounded completely mortified at the thought of his father watching over him while he finished off his part of the bargain.

"I assure you son, I am very serious."

"You have all kinds of security cameras. I have no doubt that the whole thing will be recorded, you don't need to be in the room."

"On the contrary Lex, I do need to be in the room. Look at the incident last night in the bathroom. I can't be sure that you won't try the same stunt again this evening." Lionel smiled.

"Dad! I gave you my word that I would be cooperative and I have been. I told you I would do what you want. You don't need to stand over me and watch."

"Come now Lex, you don't appear to be being very cooperative at this point in time. I am telling you one final time that I will be present to oversee the consummation of your wedding vows. One more word in argument and I will return Mr. Kent to his former dwellings."

"You moved Clark and his dad already?"

"Yes Lex, I did. I too have remained true to my word. You did an excellent job this evening and have earned your reward. Don't make me take it away so soon."

Lex stood staring at his father trying to determine if he was lying about the move to a new room. He finally gave up and turned to start up the stairs, realizing that he had lost yet another battle without getting a chance to enter into the fight.

"Good boy." Lionel praised as he lead Sarah by the small of her back up the stairs behind Lex.

Upon entering the room Lionel strode across the carpet and sat in an armchair beside the bed with his hands clasped in front of his face, elbows resting on the armrests of the chair.

He didn't say a word as Lex and Sarah crossed the room and stood at the side of the bed. The silence was making Lex even more nervous than just his father's presence alone was.

"Do you have to actually watch dad? Isn't just simply being in the room enough proof for you?"

"Lex, son, why so shy? I mean I have watched you make love to many amorous women in the past on my security cameras. This shouldn't be so different now."

Lionel barely suppressed a laugh at the look he received from Lex.

"Stop wasting time and get to it Lex." Lionel encouraged, "Just pretend I'm not even here."

Lex stood still looking at Sarah. How the hell was he going to pull this off? He didn't have one ounce of interest in this woman let alone a desire to sleep with her. He decided to start off slowly with a few kisses.

Reaching forward he placed his hand at the nape of her neck, under her thick hair, and brought her in for a kiss. His other hand trailed along her collarbone and down to her cleavage. He traced the raised breasts along the top of her wedding dress as he made every effort to make the kiss as passionate and deep as he could muster given the circumstances.

He kissed his way along her cheekbone and to her ear. His tongue flicked the diamond earrings on her earlobe as he reached around her and began slowly undoing the buttons of her dress.

"Say something, Lex. Tell me how much you want me. Tell me you want to fuck me." Sarah purred into his ear.

Lex paused at the words; his hands were shaking with the conflicting emotions. He had begun to get into the role and was becoming slightly turned on by the smooth feel of her skin. He had even briefly forgotten his father's presence in the room. Her words brought him back to the reality of the situation and he was struggling with the humiliation of being watched as well as his deep despise for this woman.

He broke the contact and backed away. Turning away from both sets of eyes that were on him. He ran his hand along his mouth, as if it could wipe away the taste of her skin on his lips, as he sighed in frustration.

"Lex! I don't have all night for your silly little games. Either you are going to do this or I will bring Clark in here to do it for you. Maybe we can invite Sam in as well to round off the foursome."

Lex turned and glared at his father with as much contempt as he could muster. He didn't back down, he simple stood his ground and stared at the older man.

"Have it your way." Lionel acknowledged the obvious lack of compliance as he reached for the phone on the side table.

"Dad!" Lex stepped forward, pulling the phone out of his father's hand and returning it to the receiver.

"Do it, Lex!" Lionel raised his voice in threat.

Lex turned back towards Sarah and briefly imagined how good it would feel to wipe that smirk right off her face. He closed his eyes and willed himself to step forward again.

"Maybe Lexie likes it rough? He didn't seem to have any problems getting it up that day in his office. Did you?" She looked at him mockingly.

His chest tightened as he remembered the humiliation of those few moments and he shook his head slowly in answer.

"Come now Lex. Are you saying you don't like it a little rough?" She questioned as she stepped forward and ran her hand down his shirt and into his pants. She gently fondled him as her other hand undid the shirt buttons.

She leaned forward and bit his ear so hard that Lex was sure she had drawn blood. He stood perfectly still as her grip tightened on his penis.

"Sarah." Lex breathed.

"Yes dear?" She whispered back heavily in his ear.

In his absence of responding she kissed her way around his neck and dropped to her knees in front of him. Slowly, she undid his pants and guided them to the floor. She gently began to nip and kiss her way up his inner thigh until she was gently licking the piece of skin at the base of his sac.

Momentarily his leg twitched as if in preparation to step away but she reached around and held each leg firmly in place with her hands. She worked her way up to his shaft and toyed with the head of his penis until she swallowed it whole. She worked her lips up and down as her tongue darted in and out of the slit that was now leaking with pre-come.

Lionel watched with anticipation as he sat in complete silence. This would be what would seal the deal on his control over Lex. Once this act was complete he could have Lex removed from the room and would only need to be bothered by his presence for the occasional social appearance and board meeting. The remainder of the plan would be left to Sarah. She could ensure that she became pregnant without his supervision from this night forward.

Sarah was mildly satisfied when she looked up and saw that he was watching her work with lowered eyelashes. His eyes held a lust that wasn't there moments ago and he seemed to be responding to her touch, having forgot about his father. Lex saw her look up at him and tilted his head back so that he was staring at the ceiling. He was ashamed that he didn't have better self-control. Why was it that he was responding to her touch when he held so much contempt for her?

Sarah pulled away slowly, breathing cool air on the head of his penis, making him take a deep breath in. She rose and kissed him as she led him slowly backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. She slowly pushed him down and commenced removing her wedding gown.

Lex refused to watch. He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, willing himself not to look. He was startled when she appeared beside him on the bed, kissing him yet again.

"You're turn." She enticed.

Lex took the cue and rolled over so that he was completely on top of her. He pushed her legs apart with his knee, intent of finishing this as soon as possible. His penis prodded her opening and he was ready to enter her completely when she put her hand on his chest and shook her head.

"Not yet sweetheart. You think you're getting off that easy you can forget it. Where's the foreplay? Where's the heat? Show me what it is that you do that makes all the girls go wild. What did you do for girls like Shannon before you gave them their earrings? What did you do for my sister?"

Lex rolled off her and onto the bed. He was so close to getting this over and done with. Why the fuck did she have to open her mouth. That mocking, high pitch annoying voice was enough to make any man celibate.

"What's wrong." Sarah said coolly, "Is it something I said?"

"Lex, do I need to remind you of why we are here?" Lionel's voice resonated through the room.

"No." Lex

"Then I suggest you precede with the business at hand before I lose my patience with you."

Lex rolled back towards Sarah and resumed his work. He kissed her shoulder first trying to work up to where he had left off.

"Put a little effort into it Lex." Sarah toyed.

"Dad!" Lex snapped as he looked at Lionel in a plea to help him shut her up.

"Lex, I'm afraid your wife has requested something from you that is well within your power to give her. Remember what I told you the first day son, you would do well to keep her happy."

"Fuck." Lex swore under his breath in defeat.

Eventually he found himself getting back into the love making session. He had brought her to orgasm a number of times using his tongue and fingers alone. She had apparently had her fill when she reached down and grabbed his shoulders guiding him up to her eye level. She was still somewhat out of breath as she kissed him and grinded her hips against him.

Lex took the cue and entered her hard and fast, making her moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He felt mildly enthralled at the first true feeling of power he had felt in a week as he punished her with each rhythmic beat of his hips.

It didn't take long and she was squirming beneath him, begging for some reprieve from her final orgasm. Lex came shortly after and collapsed beside her on the bed.

They both lay silent, listening to the sound of the heavy breathing shared by both of them. The silence was shattered by the sound of evenly spaced clapping. His attention was drawn back to his present situation and he turned on his side to face his father.

"Well done son, well done indeed."

"Glad you approve." Lex dryly responded.

"Oh yes indeed I do. That will be a hard act to follow."

"What?" Lex's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Lionel strolled over to the door and opened it, allowing two guards to enter.

'Please take my son up to the spare room at the end of the hall. He can join his friend for now."

"Dad, what the-?" Lex started to ask as he scrambled from the bed in an attempt to gather his clothes before the guards got a hold of him.

The guards were holding each arm as Lionel approached him. He reached out and took the cloths away from Lex and tossed them aside. Lex stood naked, completely exposed.

"Get him out of here." He directed to the guards.

As they reached the door Lionel added, "Don't worry Lex, I'll pick up where you left off." Lex turned his head as he was led out the door and saw his father running his fingers along Sarah's stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

Clark felt the pain through his entire body before he even realized that the door was opening. He curled into a ball on the bed, rocking back and forth, moaning in pain. He didn't even turn to see who it was. At this point he was beyond caring. If it didn't have anything to do with his father or Lex, he didn't care what it was about.

Lex was half dragged into the room until he saw Clark curled in a fetal position on the bed. He sped up his stride as much as the guards holding him would allow for. "Clark?" Lex called out, "Clark what's wrong?"

"The door. Shut the door." Clark moaned.

The guards shoved Lex forward and farther into the room. They turned and left without uttering a word, locking the door behind them. Lex didn't notice their departure as he ran forward to check on Clark. As the door shut Clark regained his composure and turned to face Lex.

"Clark are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Lex asked, obviously implying his father.

"Lex, what happened? Where are your clothes?"

"My father happened." Lex replied, suddenly very aware of his nakedness.

He reached forward and pulled one of the sheets off the bed and wrapping it around himself. Seeing that Clark was in fact all right he began examining the room, checking the bathroom, the windows and the door. Pulling on it as if he expected it to open even though he knew it was locked.

Clark explained how the exits worked in conjunction with his collar and that the cuffs were rigged up the same as the ones in the other room. If he tried to remove them, the radiation they emitted would increase in strength until it ultimately killed him if it wasn't reset.

Lex eventually settled on the bed next to Clark. "Clark," He started off slowly, not sure of how to approach the conversation. "About last night." He took another deep breath and stared straight ahead at the pattern of the blanket on his lap.

"It's okay Lex." Clark tried to assure his best friend.

"It's not okay. You need to know why it happened."

"No Lex, I don't. It's okay, really it is."

"Clark, please." Lex's voice was getting louder now in frustration. "I need to say this." He corrected his tone

"It was my fault. I tried to go against my father's wishes. I tried to kill Helen's sister. Last night was my punishment and I'm sorry you got dragged into it. That's why I decided to go through with my father's plans. I can live with what he has planned for me, but I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because of me."

Lex fidgeted with the blanket in his lap, still avoiding eye contact with his friend.

"You're wrong Lex. This whole thing is my fault. I should never have lied to you. I am the reason why you're here. Why my dad is here. If it wasn't for my abilities none of this would be happening. I should have been honest with you from the start. I was just so afraid of ending up," He paused and looked around the room, gesturing with a wave of his hands in the air, "well, ending up like this."

"All the times I asked you Clark. Why didn't you trust me? I would have kept your secret. I could have help to protect you."

"Lex, I'm sorry." Clark repeated again.

"I know Clark, so am I."

"Lex, did you? Tonight I mean?"

"Yes Clark I did. It's official your friend is married yet again. My father even thought it was fitting to watch to ensure the consummation was completed."

"Wow." Clark paused in thought, "Wow." His face reddened as he briefly recalled Lionel sitting on the couch watching him last night.

"Hmm, wow indeed."

"How are we going to get out of here Lex?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think we just have to play our cards right until an opportunity presents itself. My father is smart but even he can't control all the factors."

"I hope you're right."

"Hey, where is your father?" Lex suddenly realized he should be in the room also.

"I don't know."

"What? What do you mean you don't know?"

"Your father gave me an ultimatum. I was supposed to bring him some things on a list, including people, or he would- he would hurt my father."

"And, obviously you didn't complete the list."

"I couldn't do it Lex, I couldn't bring those people to your father to kill or worse."

"Of course you couldn't. Anyone who knows you would know that you couldn't do something like that regardless of the cost to you."

"That's the problem," Clark looked up sadly, "it wasn't at a cost to me. It was at a cost to my father. Your father was so mad when he left here. I have no idea what he's doing to my dad. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen."

"My father isn't one for renegotiating the terms of his agreements."

"That's what is worrying me."

The two boys sat on the bed and discussed their situation at great length until they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next few days crawled by very slowly for both of them. They spent their time talking and reminiscing about their friendship. They compared childhood stories, Clark's memories were filled with happy times and lots of love while Lex's were filled with competition and manipulation.

Lex tried the windows and doors a number of times each day. Clark's chains were long enough to allow him to reach the bathroom and walk around the room to stare at gret lengths out the windows. They even showered a few times a day to break up the monotony of the hours as they crept by.

Besides food service the only visitor they had during that time was an unwelcome one. Sarah had come in briefly and lured Lex into the bathroom for a quick "session" in order to increase her chances of getting pregnant sooner.

Clark lay on the bed outside the bathroom listening to the angry arguments coming from within. He could here the slamming of the shower door, Sarah screaming for the door to be opened and the ever-present threats to involve his father, which ultimately led to quiet. After the quiet was the sound of bodies colliding and heavy breathing. Eventually Sarah emerged from the bathroom looking rough but satisfied. Lex, on the other hand, didn't come out of the bathroom right away. There was silence in the next room and Clark was just about to check in on his friend when he heard the shower turn on.

When Lex finally re-entered the bedroom there were no words spoken between them. They lay on the bed in complete silence, staring at the ceiling, absorbing the situation they were currently in.

The contentment of being left alone mixed with the boredom of being confined, leaving both boys mentally exhausted. Physically they were anxious, the feeling of being trapped with no way to expel the pent up energy was weighing heavily on both of them. Clark amused himself by doing push-ups and jumping jacks, running on the spot and pacing the room. Lex watched on in envy. Still having no cloths limited him in his movement to simply walking to and from the bathroom. He did pace the room trying the locks, with a towel wrapped around him, when he got really restless.

They had no way of telling the time or what day it was until Lionel entered the room and announced that Lex would be joining him at a board meeting to sign over Lexcorp in front of the key shareholders. That led them to believe that it must be Monday morning. They had been in the room the entire weekend.

Lionel left Lex with a suit to put on and instructions to be ready to go when Sam came to get him. Lex had tried to persuade Lionel to take him and not to let him go alone with Sam but had no luck.

Lex was sitting on the bed when Sam entered the room and signaled for him to follow. Clark placed a hand on Lex's shoulder in reassurance as Lex rose to follow Sam from the room.

His stomach was in knots as they walked down the halls towards the front door. He was thankful for the silence but a bit apprehensive at the same time. Sam had barely noted his existence and that had him worried.

They slid into the back of the limo and Sam gave the driver instructions to take them to Luthorcorp. Then he shut the privacy window between them and the driver.

"Hello Lex." He drawled.

Lex didn't respond as he stared out the window wishing the car were wider.

"Why don't you come on over here?" Sam said more than asked as he gently rubbed circles on the leather seat beside him. "Or better yet down here." He corrected as he pointed to the floor between his legs.

Lex still refused to respond, not looking at the older man. Maybe if he could ignore the innuendos long enough to make the drive he could get out of this with his pride in tact.

"Are you ignoring me boy?" Sam's voice took on that now familiar edge that sent a shiver of fear up Lex's spine.

"I said come over here." He commanded as he reached across the limo and grabbed the back of Lex's collar dragging him across the seat and slamming him on his side onto the floor at his feet.

"Get up and get over here."

Lex absolutely refused to be used like that again. He knew that Sam could never go to his father with more than a complaint that Lex was uncooperative. How angry could that possibly make his father? At this time it really didn't matter, Lex was determined to hold out until they reached their destination.

"No." Lex sneered up. It briefly occurred to him that the confined space of a vehicle might not be the best place to make his stand.

"What?" Lex saw the flicker of humor and challenge fleet across Sam's face.

"I said no. I won't let you do this."

"You won't let me." Sam repeated incredulously. "Funny but I don't remember giving you the choice."

Lex righted himself as best he could with Sam's grip still on his collar.

"Get up here! Now!" Sam emphasized his last words by dragging Lex upright and between his knees.

"I won't do this." Lex reconfirmed more for himself than anything else.

Sam simply laughed as he undid his pants.

Lex used the opportunity to begin to struggle. He managed to twist away from Sam and lunge at the seat opposite them.

In an instant Sam was on top of him. Lex grunted as the wind was knocked from his lungs. "No." He gasped as he tried to wiggle out from under the weight.

"Boy you're feisty today. I think I like it." Sam teased.

Lex reached around taking swings at the man on top of him. Sam laughed at the efforts and waited out the tirade until Lex had exhausted his efforts. He stopped briefly, gasping for air. Sam used this weakness to drag Lex back into the kneeling position between his knees as he resettled on the leather seat.

"Now where were we?" He mocked.

"Go fuck yourself." Lex shouted as he clenched his fist and swung with full force at Sam's face. Unfortunately, Sam saw the attack and moved back enough that the fist connected with the side window of the vehicle

There was a sickening cracking sound of breaking bones that regrettably came from Lex's hand not from the window. Lex cradled his hand, wailing in pain.

"Serves you right you little shit!"

As he continued to undo his pants the car pulled to a stop outside Lionel's office building.

"Fuck." Sam swore under his breath as he tucked himself back in and did up his pants.

"You'll pay for insubordination you little fuck." Sam yelled in Lex's face, grabbing his chin forcing Lex's attention from his hand back to Sam. He roughly let go of Lex and kicked him back against the other seat.

Lex examined his hand as they exited the vehicle and headed up the elevator to his father's office. The pain was excruciating. It was to the point that Lex was sure he would either be sick or faint from the pain. He could feel the sweat forming on his forehead and he felt dizzy as the elevator climbed. Worse of all was having to face his father and explain how he managed to brake his writing hand mere moments before signing over his company.


	21. Chapter 21

Lex's hand pounded almost as much as his heart when they stepped into his father's office. How the hell was he going to explain that breaking his hand moments before arriving to sign over his company was nothing more than an accident? His father would, of course, assume that Lex had done it on purpose to avoid having to sign the documents.

He could see his father's look turn from one of eager victory to suspicion as he stood from his desk and started towards them.

"What have we here?" He asked Sam.

"Your little brat of a son tried to attack me in the car. I think he broke his hand." Sam offered as he shoved Lex forward towards his father.

"Is that so." Lionel thought briefly as he stared Lex down. "Is that what happened Lex?"

Lex didn't reply; he didn't have time.

Lionel interjected, "Why would you go through all the efforts yesterday to avoid confrontation only to act so irresponsibly today?"

He paused again only briefly.

"Is that what really happened?" He stepped in towards Lex, eyes flaring in sudden anger.

Lex caught himself beginning to cower and took a step back so as to remain standing up as straight as possible. The backhand he received from his father knocked him only slightly off balance.

Lionel reached down and grabbed Lex by the injured hand. Lex's reaction was totally involuntary. As he cried out in pain, he fell to the floor on his knees in an effort to relieve the pressure on his hand.

"Get up!" Lionel ordered.

Lex gathered his wits about him and stood slowly, still remaining somewhat hunched over to nurse the hand his father still held in his grip.

Suddenly Lex found himself being dragged across the room to his father's desk. Lionel roughly pressed a pen into his hand and squeezed his fingers closed around it.

"Write your name!" He shouted at Lex as he slid a pad of paper under his hand.

Lex's whole arm shook as he fought against the pain in his hand as he tried to scroll his signature across the page. What resulted was a scribbled mess that was barely legible.

"Ahh!" Lionel grunted in anger as he pushed Lex's upper body further into the desk.

"You've somehow managed to make yourself useless to me yet again." He added as he stormed away.

"And you!" He pointed a finger at Sam. "All you had to do was get him here in one piece. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Sir, I, he" Sam started stuttering trying to defend himself.

"Stay here and watch my son. That is if you can manage that. I will be back shortly. Try not to let him kill himself." He added sarcastically as he left the room.

Lionel turned to his assistants and instructed them to retrieve the surveillance video from the limo and meet him in the video conferencing room immediately.

He would get to the bottom of this and determine who was responsible. That person would pay dearly for delaying this deal.

What seemed like an eternity passed before Lionel reappeared in his office. He walked over and smiled darkly at Lex momentarily before turning his attention to Sam.

"Is there any reason why you would anticipate sexual favors from my son, when you were simply tasked with delivering him to me for today's meeting?" Lionel asked calmly.

"Sir, I-"

"I don't believe that Sarah has granted you free rein over her property nor have I indicated that taking your liberties with him would be tolerated."

Lionel gestured to his two associates and they came forward grabbing Sam by the arms and dragging him towards the door.

"Mr. Luthor!" Sam was shouting as they rounded the corner.

Lionel turned to his third associate and added, "Make sure he is dealt with. I want him dead."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." The man replied and left the room to catch up with the others.

Lionel turned his attention back to Lex, "Don't look so smug Lex. He isn't the only one who will pay for what has happened here today. You seem to misunderstand your lot in life. I am not too sure why you would think to fight against a direct order from someone who is charged with your care."

"Dad, you can't be serious. He wanted, he wanted me to,"

"I am aware of what he wanted you to do and in the future if noncompliance will result in interference with what I have scheduled then I strongly suggest you reconsider your position."

"You mean you would have preferred that I-"

"Oh Lex, don't be so melodramatic, I am only saying that in the future you need to consider the consequences to your actions. Now here we are minutes before the board meeting where you are supposed to sign over Lexcorp and you can't even hold a pen. What am I supposed to do now, hmm?"

"My hand will heal dad. You know I heal faster than most people. It will be good as new for your next meeting. We can use today's meeting to discuss current issues and outstanding projects within the two companies in preparation of the merger."

Lionel closed the distance between them and stood a foot away. He reached up and smoothed Lex's jacket and realigned his tie.

"Things had better go smoothly today Lex or I guarantee you will be sorry." Lionel added emphasis to his words by reaching for Lex's hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

Lex fell again to one knee and upon his release he resumed cradling his hand.

"Get up and let's get going. The board members won't wait all day."

Lex dutifully followed his father from the room, wiping away the tears of pain that had formed moments before.

The board meeting was excruciating, not only because they were usually boring and full of hot aired men sitting around bragging, but also because the pain in his hand had increased with the last hour that had passed.

He was busy wallowing in self-pity and pain while trying to keep up the appearance of being interested when one conversation caught his attention.

Two men on the side of the room during the break had been discussing a research project that his father had recently funded. Lex listened intently on the discussion around an "amnesia serum" and how it had been derived from meteor rocks. The men were discussing the successfulness of their tests on patience in Belle Reeve. They went on in detail about how in doses smaller than 50ml the patient would be unable to remember events as far back as up to two weeks prior to injection. One of the men had offered to show another man the serum and noted that it was downstairs in the lab.

Lex sat thinking about the serum and what it could mean to his situation. If he could somehow get a hold of a vial it may come in handy. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to get out of this meeting and down to the lab without his father's ever-watchful cronies.

Lex dug his fingers into his injured hand. Instantly the pain shot through his system, turning his stomach and making his complexion even more pale than normal. He began dry heaving and sweating. His father shot him a look that could not have been misinterpreted by anyone in the room.

"Excuse me." Lex took the opportunity and stood from the table. He was sure that his father wouldn't try to stop him in front of the other men at the table.

Lionel look furious but quickly hid his displeasure. He pointed to one of his men at the corner of the room, "Go with my son and make sure he is okay. He doesn't look well." Lionel covered his motive with false concern for Lex.

Lex slid from the room quickly and into the hallway. His father's lackey wasn't far behind.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just need to get some air. My hand is really sore. I need to get my painkillers from the lab." Lex suggested.

"No way." The guard balked shaking his head.

"It will only take a minute. You can come with me, I promise no funny stuff. I will just get my medicine and get back up here."

"It will only take a minute?"

"I swear it." Lex tried to suppress a smile.

They entered the lab and Lex took long fast strides to the other end of the room. His hurried pace seemed to satisfy the guard who remained waiting by the door. Lex tried to use his time wisely looking through drawers and cupboards for the serum.

"Almost got it!" Lex called as he bent over to look in another set of cupboards.

"Get a move on!"

Lex's heart jumped when he opened a stainless steel drawer and found two syringes containing the serum. He quickly grabbed a lead box on top of the desk and slid the two syringes under the cover.

"Got it." Lex called slipping the box into his coat pocket.

He briefly regretted not using the time to actually get himself some painkillers but thought better of taking any more time away from the meeting. Any longer and his father would become suspicious and send someone less gullible to find him.

He rejoined the guard and headed back to the meeting.


	22. Chapter 22

Lionel was somewhat pissed at Lex for his stunt in the meeting but had no real desire to pursue any recourse at this time. He was in a particularly good mood and even Lex's antics hadn't changed that so far. The meeting had gone exceptionally well and with the exclusion of the signing over of Lexcorp it had been a successful day indeed. Thanks to Clark and his little treasure hunt, Lionel stood to secure a strong foothold in a number of key business deals with some prime corporate competitors who desired said items returned.

"Why so glum Lex?" Lionel provoked on the limo ride back to the mansion.

"Is that supposed to be funny dad?"

"My, my it is nice to have the old Lex back, _sometimes_. I do miss your constant attempts to one up me."

"If you miss it so much then let us go and you and I can pick up where we left off." Us referring to himself, Clark and Jonathon.

Lionel laughed at that, "Come now son, you know as well as I do that once you have your opponents where you want them you must keep them there." He paused and looked out the window before continuing. "No, I think I like you just where you are."

Lex took his father's attention to what was outside the window as an apparent end to the conversation. He was mildly grateful for the silence on the remainder of the ride home, he used it to formulate his next move.

Lionel accompanied Lex up to the room where Clark remained locked up. He opened the door and escorted Lex in. Clark took a moment to recover from the kryptonite. Once the door was shut he turned to look at Lex and his father.

Upon seeing his friend in obvious pain and cradling his hand, Clark ex-rayed the damage. He could see that a few of the small bones in Lex's hand were broken just below the knuckles.

"Lex, are you okay? What happened?" Clark asked with genuine worry for his friend. Without waiting for an answer he turned his glare at Lionel clearly accusing him of causing the damage.

"Don't look at me young man. Your friend here managed this all on his own. Didn't you son?"

"It's okay Clark." Lex assured as he crossed the room towards the side of the bed that Clark had just risen from.

"Lex, I will be notifying Sarah of your return. I am sure that your blushing young bride will be visiting you shortly. Try to be on your best behavior, I do hate it when she gets mad." Lionel said with a wink and walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

Once Clark recovered yet again, Lex wordlessly motioned for Clark to follow him into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Lex proceeded to turn on all the facets and the fan in order to cover his voice on the security cameras that were no doubt littering the room.

Clark watched on in confusion but didn't dare say a word as he watched the intensity on Lex's face.

"I have a plan." He started with.

"I have a plan that will get us out of here. All we have to do is put it into motion."

"What, what is it?" Clark asked showing the first signs of excitement in over a week. If Lex had a plan then you could bet it would be a good one. He let himself believe that there was a light at the end of what had already been a very dark tunnel.

"I don't really know yet." Lex said still optimistic.

"What!"

"Here, look." Lex said as he pulled the lead box from his jacket. He lifted the lid and returned his gaze to Clark who had instantly drew away in pain from the kryptonite within.

Lex snapped the lid shut.

"Lex, what the hell-" Clark started.

"It's a drug made from the meteor rocks." Lex commenced with the explanation. "More precisely it is an amnesia drug. I heard two of my father's scientist talking about it today at the meeting. If we can somehow use it on my father and Sarah they will forget all that they know about you and we can walk out of here."

"But Lex how are we going to be able to use it. I can't get close to it to help you and we are locked in this room. Not to mention we can't go anywhere until I find out where my father is. If you use that on your father, he will forget where he has moved my dad. We can't risk that Lex." Clark's voice took on a pleading tone that was starting to aggravate Lex.

Lex took a deep breath and tried to calm Clark. "Well we will just have to wait until we find your dad. For both our sakes I hope it's soon." Lex added as he nursed his hand again.

"Lex, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Clark. I just need some rest." Lex returned the box to his pocket and turned off the taps. He slowly walked past Clark and fell onto his side of the bed.

They lay in silence for a moment.

"Any chance they forgot to lock the windows or the door." Lex attempted some failed humor.

"Well since you have been gone I have taken your place checking them every ten or so minutes. Still status quo." Clark answered and they both managed a laugh.

"It feels good to laugh." Lex appreciated the moment out loud. There was another brief moment of silence then he added whole-heartedly, "Clark, I really am sorry."

"Me to Lex. Me to."

They had just drifted off when the door opened and Sarah strolled in. She left the door slightly a jar and sauntered over to the bed.

Clark rolled from side to side in pain letting the odd moan escape his lips.

"Sarah, shut the door your hurting him!" Lex shouted while trying to comfort Clark.

"Your little farm pet will be just fine. Besides, it's added insurance that you won't piss around this time." She smiled as she began to undress.

Lex looked at the door and then considered the box in his jacket. If he could get to one of the syringes now would be as good a time as any to use one on her. He watched her undress momentarily and then his attention was drawn back to Clark whose cries of pain were becoming louder.

He looked from Clark to the door and then to Sarah. His good hand slid towards his jacket pocket and his fingertips lightly brushed the lead of the box. He drew his hand away quickly when Sarah moved in to start taking his jacket off. He gave up the attempt for now hoping that it might be easier to get to the box once his jacket was off and laying next to him on the bed or on the floor. He would just have to position himself so he had access to it.

Sarah, unfortunately, had other ideas for the evening's entertainment. Once the jacket was off and thrown to the floor, she reached down and grabbed both of his wrists pulling them slowly over his head. She noted his wince as she gripped his arm and smiled knowing it was causing him a great deal of pain. Next she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. She didn't however pull the shirt all the way off. She left it hanging from his wrists and pushed with one finger on his chest until he fell back on the bed.

She shimmed her way up his body until she could reach his hands and within seconds had secured both his wrists to the headboard with his shirt that was still aiding in securing them in place.

Once Lex realized what was happening he began to struggle which only earned Clark a slap across the face to add to his already excruciating pain.

"Sarah, for God's sake at least shut the door. You've won, you've got me." Lex conceded as he tugged at the headboard with his good hand for added emphasis. "Leave Clark out of this."

Sarah hit Clark again, this time with a closed fist.

"What the-" Lex started.

At his words she punched Clark again.

"Are you starting to figure out the game yet Lex? You speak, Clark pays."

Lex lay underneath her staring in confusion.

"Do you want to know why?" Sarah purred as she ran circles around his nipple with her nail.

Lex didn't respond vocally, he simply nodded his head.

"You sure do learn fast when you want to. Or more precisely when something you love is at stake. Anyway, here is why, Sam is why."

She looked down at him and twisted his nipple sharply. He cried out in pain earning Clark another fist, this time to the face.

Once Lex had recovered she continued, "You see Sam was my boyfriend. You wouldn't have known that though because in order to pull this off we had to keep a low key. I'm not too sure what you did to get rid of him but your father has told me that his absence is final." He eyes teared up briefly. "No matter though, with all my newly acquired money I can afford another boyfriend. Now where were we."

After that there was little talk. Sarah finished what she came for and slid off the bed and back into her cloths. She left Lex as he was, naked, exposed and tied to the bed as she shut the door behind her.

Clark took a while to recover fully but once he did he untied Lex and turned his back to give his friend a moment of privacy in which to get dressed. He could tell that Lex was embarrassed at having been so completely exposed. They didn't discuss what had just happened they simply lay on the bed until they drifted off to sleep yet again.


	23. Chapter 23

The days passed slowly. Lex had attended a few smaller meetings with his father; Clark had been sent on one of Lionel's treasure hunts but was relieved to see there were no people on the list this time. The remainder of the week was spent sitting in their room discussing school, Clark wondered what Lana, Chloe and his mom were doing, Lex entertained Clark with history facts and they thought a lot about what they were going to do first when they were finally free. Clark's first thing on his list was to go see Lana while Lex's top priority was a trip to his lawyers to file for a divorce yet again.

They were sitting on the bed in a deep discussion about Alexander the Great when the door flew open and Lionel strode in followed closely by Jonathon, shutting the door behind them.

"Dad!" Clark jumped up and started towards him excited to see his father for the first time in over a week.

"Hello Clark." Jonathon's tone was less than warm. The bite in the words stopped Clark in his tracks.

"Dad?" Clark's voice turned to one of concern.

"Lionel here has been filling me in on your reluctance to cooperate with his requests." Jonathon informed as he methodically crossed the room towards Clark.

"What? Dad?"

"Mr. Kent, are you alright?" Lex asked as he watched Jonathon's somewhat robotic posture.

"You know something Lex?" Jonathon asked turning his attention to Lex. "I never did like you. I still don't like you. The fact that you are here with my son irks me to no end. I don't believe that you deserve my son's friendship." He crossed in front of the bed and shoved Lex hard. Lex stumbled backwards knocking the side table and lamp over.

"Dad!" Clark sped between them.

Lex stood behind him watching Jonathon over Clark's shoulder. "It's okay Clark."

"Dad, what's gotten into you?"

Jonathon leered at his son as he slowly withdrew a remote from his pocket and pressed the button. Clark responded to the initiation of the restraints immediately. He hunched over clutching the collar at his throat and gasping in pain.

"Clark!" Lex shouted stepping forward and grabbing his friend to help support his weight.

"Back off Lex! This is between me and my son." Jonathon warned as he grabbed Clark and slammed him up against the wall.

"You aren't so tough without your powers, are you?" Jonathon shouted into Clark's face as he pulled him forward and slammed him into the wall for the second time.

"Dad." Clark wheezed through the pain.

"Seems to me that I have been on the receiving end of our anger more than once Clark. Do you remember throwing me into the door of my truck outside your school?" Jonathon grabbed Clark by the hair and pulled him so he was standing up straight looking his father square in the eyes.

"Well do you?" He shoved Clark into the wall one more time for emphasis.

"You know I think I am going to enjoy our new status quo." He continued, fingering the collar on Clark's neck.

Suddenly he dropped the volume of his voice sounding calm again. "Now son, as your father I am telling you to do as Mr. Luthor asks, and I am only telling you once."

"Dad! What the hell did you do?" Lex screamed at his dad as he gestured towards Jonathon and Clark.

"I didn't do anything. I simply appealed to Jonathon's good senses and he has found his way into my favor. Isn't that right Jonathon?"

"Yeah, that's right." Jonathon tossed Clark to the ground and returned to Lionel's side.

"Lex, you and Clark are going to be moving to your new home shortly." Lionel smiled.

"And where would that be exactly?" Lex's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jonathon lunged forward and punched Lex in the gut. He grabbed Lex by the collar and pulled him up to whisper in his ear, "You are in need of learning a manner or two Lex. Starting today you won't speak to your father with anything other than respect. Am I making myself clear?"

Lex coughed and nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Well son, Sam may be gone but it seems I have found myself a replacement for his position." Lionel sounded way to smug for Lex's liking as he fought to right his posture.

"What do you want Dad?" Lex asked trying to speak in a tone that wouldn't earn him another winding.

"Jonathon here was just filling me in on Clark's interest in the caves." Lionel started.

"Dad!" Clark cried out in surprise.

"Hmm, yes Clark. Your father has told me all your deep dark secrets. It seems your abilities weren't the only thing you have been hiding from the rest of the world."

Lionel looked between Lex and Clark, pleased at what he was seeing. Lex stared at Clark unsure of whether or not to feel slighted that during their last weeks discussions Clark had never disclosed any information about his relationship with the caves to him.

"Ahh Lex, yet another secret surrounded by lies from your so called friend. One whom, I might add, you have gone to great lengths to protect."

"Lex-" Clark started in explanation but Lex interrupted him.

"I know what you're playing at dad and it won't work. Clark is just like anyone else in that he deserves to have some parts of his life that he can keep to himself. Your feeble attempt to play us off each other hasn't worked to date and it won't work now."

Lionel laughed as he stretched his arm out placing a hand on Jonathon's chest stopping his advancement to correct Lex's manners again.

"I hope you two are feeling up to taking a little drive." Lionel turned to walk out the door and stopped briefly outside it to give the guards directions to take the boys down to the vehicle.

Jonathon followed Lionel out the door not displaying any interest in his son's cries.

The guards entered the room just as Lex grabbed for his jacket and slipped it on.

"Lex."

"Yes Clark." Lex sighed suspecting what Clark was going to say next.

"I didn't tell you about the caves." Clark noted.

"Yeah, I got that Clark." Lex replied sounding very tired.

"Do you have anything else that you would like to tell me before my father throws it in my face, along with everything else you've kept from me during our _friendship_?"

"No." Clark answered sheepishly.

"Good, let's move past it then." Lex suggested as he walked towards the waiting guards.

"Lex?"

"Yeah."

"What's gotten into my dad?"

"My father, Clark. My father's got into your dad's head and somehow turned him against you."

"Us." Clark corrected.

"No Clark, you. I'm not naïve enough to believe that your father's dislike for me is a result of my father's influence."

Clark didn't disagree as he braced himself for the door to be opened.

----------------------------------

The ride to the caves was a somewhat chaotic one at the beginning of the trip. Lex was disappointed to see Sarah sitting in the back of the limo when they climbed into the back. Now he was spending the good part of his energy avoiding her advances. He shook his head in disgust at her audacity and lack of shame to be carrying on in front of Jonathon and his father. His efforts to slap her hand away from his crotch earned him a backhand from Jonathon who seemed to revel in being given any opportunity to keep Lex in line.

Clark sat staring at his father; trying to get some indication that Jonathon was playing the part while waiting for an opportunity to help them escape. So far he had not seen any such indication. He watched his father closely, he seemed completely dissociated from the situation. Clark flinched a few times when Jonathon had hit Lex excessively hard but didn't try to stop him after the first time he had tried to intervene and was rewarded with his father pressing the button to his collar.

Lionel too was sick of the battle going on in the confines of the vehicle and made it perfectly clear that the next person that interrupted the silence would pay dearly. Since his threat, the ride had settled into a quiet one. Everyone seemed to be lost in there own thoughts as they drove through the countryside.

They arrived and immediately headed down to the main cave. Once there Lionel cleared his throat, wordlessly giving Jonathon the direction to commence what they came for.

Jonathon crossed the cave floor and grabbed Clark by the jacket, roughly shoving him towards the keyhole in the wall.

"Well?" He pointed to the wall.

"Dad?" Clark pleaded.

Jonathon pressed the octagonal key into his son's hand, "Open it!"

"No."

"Don't push your luck Clark. Do it!" Jonathon pulled a handgun out of his jacket and aimed it at Lex, his warning quite clear.

"Why?"

"Why, why," Jonathon repeated, "I'll tell you why Clark. Lionel and I need to have a word with your biological father, that's why."

He continued explaining when he saw the obvious confusion on Clark's face. "Lionel has a business proposition for Jor-El. You won't follow in his Kryptonian foot steps without some incentive so we are here to offer him that incentive." Jonathon paused briefly smiling over to Lionel, " at a price of course. Now open the portal son."

"No Dad. I won't!" Clark defied his father and in super speed he had covered the distance between them. Lionel saw what was happening and pressed the button on his remote. Clark continued the struggle for the gun against the pain of the kryptonite.

"Lex!" Clark called out.

Lex sprang into action grabbing the box out of his pocket. In his haste he fumbled with the box and it fell to the cave floor.

Lex dove for the box before his father could react. He was securing his grip on one of the syringes when the sound of a bullet resonated through the cave. He turned to see what had happened but redirected his attention beside him when he heard Sarah gasp as she crumple to the floor.

It took a moment for him to realize exactly what had happened.

In Clark's struggle with his father for the gun, it had been discharged and the bullet had found its mark. It had hit Sarah square in the chest and she now lay lifeless beside him.

His father was watching Sarah and before Lionel could press the button that would leave Clark unconscious, Lex charged him knocking the remote from his hand.

He struggled briefly with his father for dominance in the fighting posture until he was finally on top of Lionel. Lex wasted no time driving the needle into the side of his father's neck. Lionel screamed in pain and shock before the drug took affect and he passed out.

Lionel's shout momentarily drew Jonathon's attention from the struggle he was currently having with Clark. The distraction was just what Clark needed to get the upper hand in the struggle. He grabbed a nearby rock and swung it at his father's head. The rock connected and Jonathon too fell motionless on the floor at Clark's feet.

"Dad! Dad!" Clark ran to his father's side inspecting the damage he had caused with the rock. Blood was trickling down Jonathon's cheek from the gash on his temple but other than that his breathing and pulse seemed to be fine.

"Lex!" Clark called across the room to Lex who was standing over his own father with the empty syringe still gripped in his hand. Clark looked over and saw Sarah lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Lex!" Clark repeated.

Lex picked up the remote by his father's side and turned his attention to Clark. The look in his eyes was one of intense focus.

Lex crossed the cave floor with all the intensity of a predator hunting his prey.

"Lex." Clark began to become somewhat uncomfortable with the look he was seeing on his friends face.

"You know something Clark." Lex started as he continued towards Clark. "I thought that we had an open friendship, you and I." Now he stood over Clark. "Seems I was wrong. I was thinking on the drive over here, just how am I supposed to believe anything you tell me from here on out?"

"Lex, I wanted to tell you. Really I did."

"Did you? Funny. We had nothing but time over the last week for you to tell me the truth about these caves and you never did."

He paused searching Clark's face for some insight into his thoughts. The fear Lex saw on Clark's face exhilarated him. Maybe his father was right. Maybe ultimate control over Clark would lead him to the power he was searching for. With Clark under his control he could rule the world. He would have something no one else had…an alien to do his bidding.

Lex pressed the button on the remote and reached down to grab Clark by the hair, hauling him to his feet.

"Oww, Lex you're hurting me." Clark whined.

"Am I Clark? Am I hurting you more than you hurt me by lying to me all these years?"

Lex shoved Clark back in front of the keyhole in the cave wall. "Open it!"

"Lex! Why? No!"

"Why, Clark? Because you belong to me now and I am telling you to, that's why."

"I belong to- _What_?" Clark stuttered.

"Does the meteor rock make you hard of hearing to Clark. You belong to me. I control you and your powers now. If you don't want everyone you love to suffer then you will do as I tell you. You are going to help me to rule the world Clark. **Now. Open. It**!"

"Lex? Lex?" The softness in the voice was hazy but it slowly brought Lex back to reality. He turned to see his friend standing beside him with deep concern etched in his features. Lex realized that he had been imagining the last few moments. He was still standing over his father with the empty syringe in his hand.

Clark put his hand on Lex's shoulder as Lex shook himself completely out of his thoughts. "Clark?"

"Are you okay Lex?"

"Yeah. I think so." He crinkled his eyebrows, "I was just lost in thought."

"Sarah is dead." Clark informed. "Lex the serum-, how are we going to find out what your father did to my dad."

"What was your dad talking about Clark? Your biological father?"

"My real father died when I was a kid. They sent me here to live. The caves act as a connection with him, or his spirit or something like his spirit. It's difficult to explain really."

"Could he help your dad?" Lex asked.

"He could. I don't know if he will or not though. The two of them aren't really on the best of terms."

"But he sent you here to live with your parents so he must need your father to some extent."

"That's true, I guess." Clark agreed shrugging his shoulders.

Tentatively he stepped forward and placed the key in the keyhole. Immediately there was a blinding light that flashed past the boys and encircled the entire cave.

"Yes my son, what is it you have come for?" Jor-El's voice boomed through the cave.

Lex stood staring in awe at the light surrounding them.

"I need your help!" Clark shouted into the light.

"What is it that you require?"

"My Dad needs my help. He has been drugged or brainwashed or something. I need your help to bring him out of it."

"Jonathon Kent has undergone hypnosis." Jor-El informed, "In order for the programming of the brain to be reversed he needs to hear a certain key word or phrase spoken by the person whose control he is under."

"Lex," Clark looked to his friend in panic, "You already used the drug, what if your father doesn't remember the word."

Lex looked at his father's still unconscious form lying on the cave floor.

"The word he must speak is 'Julian'" Jor-El continued.

"Son, the so called friend that you speak to has a place of great significance in your life." He continued to speak as if Lex were not in the room. "You would be wise to harbor your secrets from him. His friendship will remain true but his actions will grow to speak louder than his friendship for you."

Clark looked over to Lex in confusion. "What are you talking about? Lex is my friend!" He shouted into the light over the noises surrounding him.

"You will learn the part he will play in your life with time son." And with those final words the light flashed quickly and disappeared.

The sound of the key falling to the ground resonated through the caves in its place. In addition to the key falling from the cave wall, Clark's restraints also fell to his feet as if they were cut off in one smooth motion. Clark reached up and gently touched the place on his neck where the collar had resided for the better part of the last two weeks. He couldn't remember ever feeling such an overwhelming sense of freedom as he did now that the collar and cuffs were off of him.

"Clark, what the hell?" Lex stood staring at him in obvious bewilderment.

Their attention to each other was drawn to the other side of the cave as they heard Lionel begin to stir.

"Lex? Son, what's going on? What are we doing here?" Lionel looked around the cave perplexed.

Jonathon began to stir and Clark ran to his side.

"You little bastard!" Jonathon grimaced holding his temple with one hand and reaching for Clark with the other.

Lex saw the interact and immediately asked his dad, "Dad, I need you to tell me the name of my younger brother."

"Lex, you know perfectly well his name. I wouldn't expect that this is the time or the place to be discussing Julian. Now, as I was saying, what exactly are we doing here?"

The minute Julian's name was off Lionel's lips Jonathon stopped his attempt to grab Clark and his face went blank momentarily. He slowly shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and reached up touching his temple and looked at the blood that covered his hand when he brought it down.

"Clark?"

"It's okay dad, you're okay."

"What happened, how did we end up here?"

"That Jonathon, was my question also?" Lionel chimed in.

Jonathon's expression turned to one of anger as he saw Lionel. Jonathon recalled his last memories. He had spent them with Lionel in a room with a doctor of some sorts, but how did he get here?

"Dad,"

Jonathon looked up at Clark.

"I'll explain everything when we get home." He suggested softly.

"Home?" Jonathon repeated the word thinking it was too good to be true.

"Yes Dad, home." The smile on Clark's face was bright enough to fill the entire room.

"That sounds like a good idea son." Lionel addressed Lex again, "How about we head home and you can enlighten me on how it is that I ended up here with the three of you."

The four men headed out the door and into the light of the day.

----------------------------------------

That night Clark was lying on the couch in the barn when Lex appeared.

"Everything okay with your dad Clark?" Lex asked as he hit the top stair of the loft.

Clark smiled over at Lex who was removing his hands from his pockets to sit on the couch next to him.

"Yeah. Boy, I've never seen my mom so happy to see us. They have been upstairs all day." Clark smiled. "And you? How did things pan out with your dad? Does he remember anything?"

"As far as I can tell no, he doesn't seem to remember anything." Lex looked sad as he stared at his clasped hands.

"Lex what's wrong?"

Lex cleared his throat softly.

"I've been thinking about what your umm, your biological father said in the caves Clark, about not trusting me."

"Yeah but Lex, I do trust you. You know my secret and you have been protecting it since you found out the truth."

"Clark," Lex interrupted his young friends rambling endorsement of his good nature. "I think he might be right to warn you."

"What? Lex you can't mean that?"

"I do Clark." He went on to explain, seeing the hurt on Clark's face. "When we were in the caves I could have easily stepped in where my father left off. With your powers I could conquer the world."

"Lex, what are you saying." Clark's tone became suspicious.

"What I am saying, Clark, is that no matter how hard I try to avoid it and deny it, I am ultimately my father's son. His blood runs through my veins, I have his drive and intense hunger for power. I don't trust myself not to abuse the knowledge that I have about you and your powers."

His hands were shaking slightly as he pulled the lead box out of his jacket pocket. He opened it up and Clark flinched expecting a pain that never came. He looked into the box and discovered a lead cylinder. He looked up at Lex.

"Clark I need you to know that this contains the amnesia serum that I used on my father." As he said the words he unscrewed the lead cylinder and slowly removed the syringe from the within.

Clark drew back in pain and surprise as he watched Lex roll up his own shirtsleeve and inject it into his arm.

Clark's pain stopped as Lex returned the syringe back to its case and closed the lid.

He looked over at Clark trying to mask his own fears and smiled. "Clark, I don't want to have that kind of power over you. You are right to keep your secrets from me. I'm just sorry I can't erase the last few weeks of memories for you as well."

Lex slumped into unconsciousness on the couch beside Clark as the serum started to take hold of his memories.

Clark stared at his friend with tears in his eyes. Lex had just given up the truth that he had been searching for since Clark had hit him that day on the bridge. Clark thought about Lex's last words as he continued to watch his friends labored breathing. He thought about the events of the last few weeks and his eyes filled again with sadness.

"It's okay Lex." He whispered as he reflected on how great it had felt to have Lex know the whole truth even if it was for a short time. The memories of the last few weeks would torment his dreams but it would be something, along with his powers, that he would have to carry the weight of alone.

The End

-----------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed this story.


End file.
